I'll Be Better When I'm Older
by NaturalSAB
Summary: Draco is transported to the future and receives the shock of his life. Could he really find everything he needs in Hermione? PLEASE R&R!
1. A Belated Birthday Present

This is my second fan-fic that I got the idea for while I was laying in bed one morning and I finally got around to writing it! I hope you like it and Please read and review!

Chapter 1 : A Belated Birthday Present

Draco Malfoy ran his hands through his hair for the umpteenth time that night. After four hours of nonstop work it had finally occurred to Draco that getting this essay done was impossible. He shook his head fervently, _NO!_ He must get this done! His transfiguration grade depended on this paper and he had gotten into enough trouble with McGonagall already. If he didn't complete this perfectly he would fail the class and Malfoy's _never_ failed. He looked down at his paper, "Animagi are very prevalent in the magical world today…" complete with a doodle of a hanging Harry Potter on the bottom. '_Great start,'_ he thought sarcastically. Frustrated he slammed his textbook shut and flung it across the Head Common Room, which turned out to be very bad timing. It turns out that Hermione Granger had just entered the room and the flying object missed her by inches. Granger looked annoyed,

"Happy New Year to you too Malfoy."

God she was so haughty! While she turned around to pick up his book he pulled a face and did a perfect Granger impression, "Happy New Year to you too Malfoy," he squeaked lowly. He noticed Granger riffling through the pages of his textbook and blanched. The beginning of his paper was in _there_ and he couldn't bear her finding out that he was struggling with Transfiguration! She would never let him hear the end of it! He rushed over and plastered on an obviously fake smile,

"Ah yes Happy New Year _Hermione_! Sorry about almost hitting you with my book I was just…" he struggled searching for an explanation, "Working my arm out for quidditch!" Hermione snorted and gave him a look of mock innocence. She had the upper hand and she knew it.

"Oh don't worry about _that_ Malfoy" she said, her voice mellifluous and dripping with sarcasm. He made a snatch for the book but she kept it well out of his reach. "Now if you'd be so kind as to give me my book back," he said in what he hoped was a polite voice, but his temper was starting to get the better of him.

Hermione knew she shouldn't give into his demands, how many times had he teased her over the years? How many times had Draco Malfoy made her life miserable? But looking at his pleading expression she felt herself soften. _No._ She wouldn't break, she couldn't break! He didn't deserve that. She fixed her features into a sweet smile,

"No I don't think I will Malfoy," she noticed him redden, "I'm just curious about what could be so important to you that you'd actually be civil towards me to get it back." She added the last part bitterly and he cringed visibly. OK so maybe he had been a little…_rough_ on Hermione over the years. But she was a mudblood, a know-it-all, a do gooder, and to top it off best friends with Harry flipping Potter! Had she expected him to treat her like royalty? What a selfish, ignorant, prick! (A/N: talk about the pot calling the kettle black) She wasn't the one struggling in school! She didn't have to worry about others fawning over her! Furious he spat at her,

"Nothing would be important enough to have _me_ treat _you_ civilly Granger."

Hermione's blood was boiling. Why that insufferable, arrogant, git! How dare he? And to think she felt _sorry_ for him! She had known at the beginning of the year when she found out Malfoy was Head Boy that the year would be absolute crap. She didn't know why but he insisted on constantly throwing insults her way and though Hermione knew he was an idiot and spoiled she couldn't always find comfort in the 'Sticks and Stones,' theory. Sometimes those words hurt, sometimes they stung, and sometimes they _killed._

"Take your bloody book Malfoy!" she threw it at him violently, her eyes were hot with tears, "I'm obviously not _worthy_ enough to touch it!"

Granger stormed passed him and into her bedroom, slamming the door. He noticed tears in her eyes, was Granger…_crying_? For a moment Draco felt guilty but quickly brushed the emotion aside, what does she have to cry about anyway? Her life is perfect!

"I hate you Hermione Granger!" he screamed at her closed door.

His mind was racing and realizing he wouldn't be getting any more work done tonight he stomped out of the Common Room.

All Hermione wanted to do was a have a long cry into her pillow but she stopped herself. Malfoy was not worth crying over. Besides it was New Year's Eve! She should be happy! In a few hours she would be going to the feast and then partying in the Gryffindor Common Room with Ron, Harry, and countless others. Dealing with Malfoy was often overwhelming but Dumbledore had picked her for Head Girl and he wouldn't have if he didn't think she could handle it.

Hermione sighed and looked down at the parcel that was the reason she came back here in the first place, a present from her grandparents. A very belated seventeenth birthday present to be exact, but the fact that it was late didn't effect her excitement. Everyone has that certain relative that always gives the best presents, the one you're looking forward to the most, and for Hermione this was _it._ And she'd wanted to open it in the privacy of her own room.

The gift resembled a tiny box that was wrapped in elegant gold foil. It was so pretty Hermione almost didn't want to open it, _almost…_she tore at the paper and discovered a blue box tied with silk white ribbon inside. '_Tiffany's'_ was engraved in silver lettering on the top. Hermione gasped '_Tiffany's!' _No! They couldn't have! Gingerly she untied the ribbon and laid it on the bed then she slowly lifted the lid…what was inside took her breath away.

A stunning gold necklace with a tiny charm dangling from it, nice enough to show respectability but modest enough for a seventeen year old. Hermione had never seen anything so beautiful in her life and couldn't imagine better timing; she could wear it to the party tonight! She took out the necklace and noticed a blue piece of paper fall out of the box; curious Hermione carefully laid the necklace back in the box and picked up the blue paper. It was written in loopy script and explained the charm on the necklace,

_Chinese "Bright" Charm,_

_Not only one which shines with light,_

_But cares and comforts,_

_Helps and delights_

_Endowed with the power of knowledge she fights,_

_The evil around us,_

_With the good-sided right_

_Graced with beauty not with blight,_

_She captures the hearts,_

_Of others tight_

_Some are adorned with women_

_Young and wright_

_Others with charmers,_

_Who manipulate with might_

_But we are the most fortunate of all,_

_Blessed with a woman who is Bright. _

Happy Birthday Hermione! We hope you like your gift!

Xoxox,

Grandpa and Grandma

Hermione's eyes filled with tears again that evening but for a different reason, that was the nicest thing anyone had every said about her, she had to remember to send them a special thank you card. She picked up the necklace and clasped it around her neck. It gave her confidence with the way it flashed and captured the light brilliantly; this was going to be a good party!

Alright first chapter is done! I know it's slow now but trust me it'll get better! Please review!!!!


	2. Tipsy

Chapter 2!!! How exciting! I hope it's interesting because I have to set the stage before I move onto the best part of the story, just keep reading and you'll get there I promise!

Chapter 2 : Tipsy

Draco stumbled out of the Slytherin Common Room at one o'clock on January first. OK maybe he had had a _little_ bit to drink but he was fine! Definitely not drunk. He tripped over something and fell to the floor mumbling angrily, "Stupid floor! Stupid school!" he picked himself up but things wouldn't stop spinning! Why wouldn't everything just stand still for a second? _'You're completely trashed Draco, you can't even stand up! You need help if you want to get back to your Common Room tonight.' _a voice echoed knowledgeably in his head,

"No I'm Fine!" he screamed defiantly at the seemingly empty corridor. The room kept swirling around and Draco found himself on the floor again, he really didn't feel good. A blurred image entered his vision; he could only make out a flash of gold.

Hermione was making her way back to the Common Room reflecting on the wonderful night's events. The party would definitely go down in Hogwart's history as one of the best ever! There had been non-stop dancing, music, entertainment, and food. Hermione had such a good time she even forgot to preach about S.P.E.W.! Smiling to herself she fingered her necklace which had received countless compliments that evening. Everyone thought it suited her perfectly.

"No I'm Fine!" somebody screamed and Hermione jumped, she had thought she was alone. Rounding the corner she spotted Malfoy and seethed at the memory of their argument earlier. But, she rationalized, it was a New Year and she wouldn't let the prat get to her. He fell to the floor and Hermione realized he was drunk and instead of passing him by she approached him. Oh this could give me some excellent black mail for the future. She smiled evilly at him,

"Oh Malfoy," she cooed in a singsong voice similar to Pansy Parkinson's, "Get up you silly wily!" But he remained motionless. "Malfoy?" Hermione said in her regular voice but still nothing. "_Draco?"_ she tried but he didn't bat an eye. Worried, Hermione got down on her knees and felt his forehead, "Malfoy, Malfoy! Can you hear me? Please, talk to me Malfoy!" He was burning up and seemingly unconscious; Hermione didn't know what to do! Then Malfoy's eyes fluttered open, "Thank Merlin! You scared me! Are you alright?" she demanded shrilly but he groaned and closed his eyes again, she slapped him lightly across the face,

"No. You can not go back to sleep! You're not well; you need to stay awake! Malfoy! Do you understand?" No he didn't understand! He was bloody tired and he wanted to lay here and have a nap. Why did filthy Granger have to ruin absolutely everything? "Sod off Granger" he slurred. Something around her neck caught his attention and kept flashing in his eye. "What the hell keeps blinking in my eye?" he mumbled. Hermione looked down at her necklace and blinked, "Oh this," she looked at it lovingly, "It's just a present I got." Her vagueness made Draco annoyed,

"Fine. If you don't want to tell me about it I'll just go back to sleep-" "No!" she exclaimed so loudly it made his head hurt even more, "It's a gold necklace. I got it from my grandparents for my seventeenth birthday." He tried to study it but it was difficult considering his alcohol-impaired vision. He grabbed it and yanked the necklace and Hermione's neck closer, Hermione was fuming but she didn't want him to get annoyed and go back to sleep so she obliged. "It's beautiful," he stated simply and she was taken aback by his compliment, "Too beautiful for you." Her eyes filled with tears and rage at his awful remark but before she could reply he had ripped the necklace off her neck.

"NO!" she screamed completely scandalized but no one heard her. Draco Malfoy had disappeared.

Oh no! Where has Draco gone??? Well you'll just have to review so I update to find out!


	3. A puffy, white comforter

**Alright let's see where Draco went!!! I hope you like it! **

Chapter 3 : A puffy, white comforter

Draco was having a wonderful dream when a sultry voice breezed into his thoughts,

"Draco darling, my window of opportunity lasts about five more minutes. Now get your lovely bottom in here before the others wake up." He smiled and slowly opened his eyes. Water was running somewhere and the sent of vanilla hung in the air; how nice it was to be warm and comfortable under his puffy, white comforter…Wait a minute-

Draco bolted upright. Since when did he ever own a _puffy, white_ comforter? Horrified, he took in his all too unfamiliar surroundings. He was sitting in a king sized bed that sat opposite large windows with their charcoal curtains drawn. The walls were painted a kind of café au lait colour and on it hung paintings of cafes and wine and many photos. A large framed photograph caught his attention; it was black and white and the only picture not moving. _'A muggle picture,'_ he thought disdainfully. It featured a young woman, probably mid-twenties, wearing a loose, white tank top, her hair blowing in the wind, and her hands resting on her large stomach. She was obviously pregnant. But the thing that intrigued him the most was her smile, he had never seen anyone look so happy in his life.

"Draco honey?" that voice called again, breaking his reverie, "Is everything alright?" the faceless voice sounded concerned and it drifted out from the bathroom on his right. Steam was pouring out the open door so he guessed this person was taking a shower and apparently she wanted _him_ to join _her_. Well if it was the woman from the photograph he had no problem with that! He strutted into the bathroom but started spluttering and coughing after taking in a deep breath of steam, whoever was in the shower sure liked their water hot!

"Ah, I knew you still couldn't resist me," the voice rang out triumphantly from behind the curtain; the person pulled the curtain aside and poked their head out. She had big brown eyes and a wide smile, her hair was wet and plastered to her shoulders, _'The woman from the picture,_' Draco thought, noting that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

She took him in and wrinkled her nose, "Well don't just stand there, our time is running out!" Something around her neck flashed and caught his attention. It was a gold necklace with a charm hanging from it. He knew that from somewhere…but WHERE? He wracked his brain when suddenly recognition clicked. No, no, NO that was impossible! There was no way that she could, that he could…Draco fidgeted with his hands and felt something cool and foreign. He examined them and noticed something extremely out of place, a thin, gold band around his ring finger. Petrified, Draco backed up slowly causing the woman's brow to furrow in concern, "Is something wrong?" she questioned.

He started backing up more quickly and being unfamiliar with the surroundings he tripped over the toilet and landed hard on his butt. She stared at him for a moment then broke out into hysterics while he stood up and rubbed his sore bottom.

"It's not funny," he grumbled; extremely annoyed. "laughter Oh yes it was! You should have seen your face!" she mimicked his shocked expression, "Priceless!" His temper rose, wife or not the mudblood would not insult him, "Can it Granger," he spat.

Her demeanor changed instantly, calling her that had obviously touched a nerve, but she looked more hurt than anything. "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," she stated and then disappeared back behind the curtain.

Draco stormed out of the bathroom and flung himself on the bed. That settled it, the mystery woman was definitely Hermione Granger and she was definitely _his_ wife. How could this have happened!? TO _HIM_!? Frustrated he stomped out of the room and then realized he had no idea where he was going. He slowed his pace and took in the environment; he was walking down a long carpeted hallway with three closed doors leading off from it. His bedroom was behind him at the end of the hall. He arrived at the end of the hall and stepped onto cool tile; he realized that he was in the kitchen. It was painted red with white cabinets and granite counters, _'Not bad. I must have designed it,'_ he thought smugly. He approached the double door, black fridge and studied the calendar stuck to it, "Tuesday January 1, 2017," it read.

Draco gasped, that would mean he was…twenty-eight years old! He rushed to the nearest window and inspected his reflection. Despite the age difference his appearance was relatively similar; he looked more mature and had grown some stubble but was relieved to find his face flawless as usual. He relaxed his shoulders and began laughing in spite of himself; what an insane morning! He'd woken up ten years older AND caught Granger stark naked in the shower! _This_ would never have happened at Hogwarts-

"May I inquire as to what is so humorous son?" Draco jumped eight feet in the air, "Merlin!" he exclaimed, "I wasn't aware anyone was in here with me!" He turned around to find an old man with bushy, grey eyebrows and black glasses peering at him over _The London Times._ "Oh you know me Draco," he chuckled, "Always the early riser." He turned back to his paper while Draco studied him; _who was this man?_ He had called him son but he was obviously not his father, and yet he seemed so…familiar.

He didn't have time to ponder about it further because Hermione had burst in and was still ruffled from their early morning encounter. She wore a black, woman's business suit with her wet hair wrapped up with a towel in a turban. "Morning dad," she said cheerily and pecked the old man on the cheek. "Draco," she nodded in his direction. He took a seat beside what he assumed to be Hermione's father as she rummaged around the kitchen busying herself with breakfast. "Listen Draco I know you're always _so_ busy," she began sarcastically, "But I need you to do me a favor. I have an early meeting and I really need you to drive Elsie to day care this morning alright?" He nodded numbly. _Elsie?_

She looked at him and her expression softened, "I know that we both get cranky sometimes sweetie but I just don't appreciate it when you take it out on me. Have a good day alright? Maybe you could take a nap or something." She approached him and cupped his face in her hands, leaning in-

Draco pulled back, terrified, and she looked stricken, "I-I'm getting a cold," he stuttered pathetically. "Fine. Whatever _Malfoy._" She turned on her heel, removed the towel from her now dry hair, and swiftly exited the apartment. Draco slumped down into a chair.

"Wooo," exclaimed Hermione's father, "You shouldn't have done that. You're in the doghouse now." Draco scowled and walked back to his bedroom, took a left into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. Granger was snobby even in the future!

Miserably, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. "What's going on?" he asked himself, "How could I have married Hermione Granger? I hate Hermione Granger!" he screamed furiously. Stripped down to his boxers and thinking things couldn't possibly get any worse Draco heard a voice ring out from down the hall,

"Daaaddy!"

**Uh-Oh!!! Seems Draco forgot about Elsie! Alright did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know! **


	4. False Father

**HOLY REVIEWS! THIS IS GREAT! I can't believe I got all this wonderful feedback! I'm glad you guys like my story and that you find the plot new and interesting. I also found that too many stories were from Hermione's point of view when things are just more fun inside Draco's head! A lot of you were wondering when I will reveal why and how Draco was transported to the future but you can keep guessing because I won't tell you until the time comes. But I promise it will be explained. OK, this chapter came pouring out of me and I hope it satisfies all of you! Sorry for how long it took me to post this new chapter, something wonky keeps happening with the website! Alright, without further ado I present chapter four…let's meet Elsie!**

Chapter 4 : False Father

Draco froze. _Daddy?_ He must be hearing things, that was all. He took a deep breath, shed his boxers (**A/N: WOO HOO!**) and stepped into the hot shower. Draco let the water run over him for a few minutes, releasing all of his tension, but something was nagging at the back of his mind. He could still hear _something_ over the rushing water, was he hearing voices now too?? Draco turned off the water and strained his ears; there it was again,

"Daaady!"

Shit. He wasn't imagining. Draco threw open the shower curtain, jumped out of the tub, and quickly pulled on what appeared to be Hermione's fuzzy, pink robe. Dripping wet, he made his way down the hall and followed the voice to the first door on the right. _'Where was Granger's father?'_ he wondered angrily, _'Shouldn't he be looking after this noise!?'_ Draco cautiously opened the door and peered in. The room was dark but he could tell the walls where a bright yellow and on it were pictures of galloping horses. He heard movement from the right side of the room and looked towards it. A tiny lump was wriggling under the covers of a single bed. He tiptoed to the bed, not wanting todisturb its inhabitant, when its inhabitant burst out from under the covers.

Draco was face to face with the female equivalent of himself; she had a slim face, long and delicate fingers, fair skin, and the same gray eyes. The only difference was her wild, bushy brown hair.

He couldn't take his eyes of her; to think that she had come from him! She began looking uncomfortable and he quickly averted his gaze. "Uh…you called?" he managed to say. She nodded at him with wide eyes and held out her hand, Draco was confused,

"Well what do you err, want?" He cringed. Why was he so awful at this??? She stared at him quizzically and then pointed to her open mouth. "Oh you're hungry?" he questioned, "Well I suppose we should go to the kitchen then," he motioned to the door but she remained still; her hand still stretched out.

Draco sighed, _'Just do it! Hold her hand!'_ he berated himself. _'But she's from the mudblood!'_ another voice exclaimed, _'She's your DAUGHTER you git,'_ a third voice said; sounding oddly like Hermione. The girl began sniffling and her eyes welled up with tears; alarmed, (he couldn't have her start crying) he rushed to her side and grabbed her hand.

The girl's face lit up like a light bulb and she skipped, alongside Draco, all the way to the kitchen. It seemed very simple to keep this child happy. When they arrived in the kitchen she released his hand and ran to greet her grandfather, "Grandpa!" she yelled, embracing him, "Morning my sweet pudding pie," he said while she kissed his cheek. Draco cleared his throat; interrupting the early morning love feast, "What would you like for breakfast?" he asked. Grandpa looked at him oddly, "You serve Elsie the same thing for breakfast every morning Draco," he stated gruffly but then his face crinkled into a grin, "Oh you're kidding! Oh good one son!" He burst into a hack-like laugh, his belly bouncing in time.

"Kidding…yes of course," Draco said, laughing nervously. He opened the fridge and stuck his head inside in an attempt to look like he was doing something. Meanwhile, Elsie had come up behind him and poked him on the bottom. He turned around to face her,

"Can I sit on the counter daddy?" she asked, "Uh sure, whatever you like," he answered. She lifted her arms up to him and he looked dumbstruck back. "OH you need help?" he finally realized, _'How many times will I be forced to come in contact with this child?!'_ He lifted her up awkwardly and held her at arm's length, like something contaminated, before plopping her down on the counter. He went back to the fridge, still unaware what he was looking for,

"Is the bread all gone daddy?"

He turned again and stared blankly at his daughter, "What Elsie?" Annoyed, she placed her tiny hands on her hips in perfect Hermione form; "I said is the bread all gone daddy?" Draco peered into the fridge and then back at Elsie, "No we have bread. Why?" She sighed; clearly exasperated, "For my peanut butter and jelly sandwisch!" she exclaimed, "Oh yes-right," stuttered Draco; this child certainly knew how to unnerve him!

He placed the bread, peanut butter, and jelly on the counter and then started opening drawers in search of a knife. The truth was he didn't really _know_ how to make a sandwich…but he had seen the cooks at Malfoy Manor do it once and they always used knives! Plus he couldn't let his daughter make a fool of him. Again. "I say Draco," exclaimed Hermione's father, "What the devil are you doing?" Malfoy blushed, embarrassed, "I'm just uh…searching for a knife sir," he answered meekly. Elsie giggled and Malfoy shot her a dark look. Hermione's father got off his chair and shuffled into the kitchen, muttering things under his breath. He opened a drawer near the fridge, extracted a knife, and handed it cautiously to Draco,

"You sure you feel alright son?" he asked, eyebrows drawn together in concern. No! Of course he was not "alright!" He had been transported 10 years into the future without his consent AND found out that in10 years time he would marry Granger, pro-create with her, and _like it!_

But he nodded anyway.

Draco absentmindedly attempted to smear peanut butter on bread, considering the benefits of confessing the truth to Hermione's father. If he told her dad than Mr. Granger could help him around the house, with his daughter, even with Hermione herself! He was about to spill his guts when his father-in-law let out a disgustingly long fart and proceeded to hacking-laugh uncontrollably. Draco shook his head pitifully; maybe not.

Meanwhile, tiny Elsie had been observing her father curiously. Daddy sure had been acting weird this morning. _'He didn't even call me Ellie Darling,'_ she frowned. She watched him slop peanut butter on bread, which was not how her daddy made a sandwich. And what about the weird way he held her hand? Or the way he'd picked her up? And why didn't he know where to find a knife? Her mummy's words echoed in her mind,

"_Don't worry about daddy this morning baby, he's just feeling a little sick," Hermione told her, patting her head.  
_"_I'll help daddy so he feels better!" Elsie lisped excitedly. Hermione smiled, "I know you will my darling, Have a good day." Her mummy kissed her on the head and left theroom, closing the door quietly behind her._

The memory soothed Elsie's nerves for the moment. Her mummy would never lie to her. But then again, just to be sure, she could-

Draco felt another poke on his bottom that morning. He gritted his teeth, commanding himself to remain calm. _'She's just a child,'_ his mind inputted. Clenching his fists, he turned around slowly and forced himself to smile, "YES Elsie?" he inquired, "Can we listen to our song daddy?" she begged, "Oh Pllleasse pllleasse!!!" He motioned for her to stop, "Yes, alright! Enough already!" Malfoy exclaimed, she beamed at him and he felt himself soften, "Just go and get it and we'll listen to it. OK?" All she wanted to do was listen to some music! _'It couldn't hurt,'_ thought Draco, _'Maybe she isn't that bad.'_

She shook her bushy head at him, "Nooo daddy. _You_ have to get it. I'm not big enough."

Evil. The child was pure evil. He had no idea where or what the song was and she knew it! He'd show her that two could play this game! He _was_ a Malfoy after all. (Then again…so was she!) "Well you see I would get it," he began smoothly, "But I'm busy making this sandwich for you. Besides, how old are you now anyway?" he looked at her and smirked spotting defeat on her face. She lifted three fingers, "Ah, I think that's _plenty_ old enough to play some silly music don't you?" his velvety voice prodded. She nodded curtly and skipped out of the room and down the hall.

Draco looked at his father-in-law who had resumed his spot at the kitchen table reading the paper. Apart from the knife incident he seemed to be completely unaware of what was really going on, but Elsie…_Elsie_ seemed to catch his scent almost instantly! He self-consciously checked his appearance in the window again, half expecting to see "PHONY" written across his forehead, _'I look the same don't I? So why should she be suspicious?'_ he wondered. Suddenly an ungodly noise shook the very foundations of the spacious apartment, _'What the bloody hell?'_

He bounded past Hermione's father, (who was apparently deaf because he'd paid no attention to the noise) down the hall, and into Elsie's bedroom. The noise was coming out of some sort of muggle contraption on the floor. Draco covered his ears, "What are you doing!?" he yelled over the racket, "I'm ssowwy!" Elsie screamed back at him, (_'even though she isn't'_ Draco thought darkly) "I think I woke up David!" she exclaimed and his body stiffened. On no. Not another-

He heard a cry carry out from down the hall. This could not be happening.

**Alright chapter 4 is done like dinner! Thanks again for all the amazing reviews! They made my great day even better! I hope you liked this chapter and review telling me what you think about! And sometimes when Elsie talks it looks like there are typos but they aren't typos. She has a lisp and its really difficult trying to type lisps…any suggestions? **


	5. Our Little Secret

**Alright let me begin with massive apologies on how long it took me to post this darn chapter! School has just been really kicking my butt these days, which sucks but I can deal. Anyways it's up! Don't forget to review!**

Chapter 5 : Our Little Secret

Draco huffily stomped into the hall and flung open the first door on the left and the occupant immediately went quiet. He paused; taken aback. He didn't want to _frighten_ the child. Elsie had crept up behind him and tugged on his robe whispering,

"Go get him daddy."

He spotted a crib and gulped, _a baby?_ He couldn't even control a toddler, let alone an infant! Elsie had tugged on his robe again, "Alright!" he hissed. He slowly approached the crib, _'So far so good, no crying, broken limbs, or explosions,'_ he thought sarcastically. He finally reached the crib and peeked in.

Inside was a bouncing, baby boy with big, brown eyes and silky, white-blonde hair, gurgling and wiggling his itty fingers. Draco couldn't help commending his handy work and admired the baby almost lovingly. As if out of instinct he picked up the babe and rested it on his chest, rubbing him on the back.

Draco felt tiny hands grasp his waist and looked down to find Elsie's arms wrapped tightly around him, _'So the devil child has a heart,'_ he thought surprisingly. Although the same could be said for him, because at this moment the cold-hearted Draco Malfoy was the very picture of benevolence.

Elsie was the first to break the spell and let go of her father, "Something smells!" she exclaimed pinching her nose. He sniffed the air and recoiled; the room reeked of trash left out in the sun too long. The boy in his arms giggled playfully and Draco narrowed his eyes at him, so _this_ was the culprit. But why did he smell so repulsive?

"Eww David made a poopy! Change his diaper!" Elsie squealed. Draco immediately looked sick and held David as far away from him as possible while his daughter jumped up and down hysterically shrieking, "Change his diaper daddy! Change it! Stop the stinky!"

All he could do was stare at his son, who was smiling mischievously, in abomination. Was everyone out to get him? Hadn't he been through enough? Now he had to _change a diaper!_ After this ordeal he wouldn't be shocked if Voldemort apparated into the room and did the hokey pokey.

Elsie was still bouncing around and screaming like a banshee when Draco regained his composure. He could do this! He wouldn't be defeated by a tiny girl and some poop! He was Draco bloody Malfoy, the envy of all! He made his way to the changing table on his left and gently set David down on his back. Right. This was a good start. Now what? He scanned the table looking for anything that would help him but came back empty handed. With a sense of impending doom he turned to his last resort,

"Um…Elsie, I know this sounds _odd_ but do you know how to change your brother's diaper?" Elsie's eyes glazed over and she stared at Draco in awe, "I knew it," she whispered triumphantly. "I'm sorry…what?" he asked. "You're not sick at all!" she yelled; pointing an accusing finger at him. "No…" he answered unsurely, "No I'm not sick." "But you're different! Everything's different! First, you don't hold my hand, then you don't like picking me up, you don't know my favorite food, and you've forgotten how to change a diaper!" she ranted, still pointing at him. He gulped, _'Oh no, think Draco think, make an excuse! Deny everything!'_ "I have no idea what you're talking about Ellen-I mean Elsie. Honest," he answered weakly. But it was no use.

"You're…you're not my daddy." she blurted out into the silence.

Finally he sighed, defeated, "No Elsie I'm not. I'm not your daddy." He admitted and she studied him intently,

"But you look like him."

"I know."

"And you talk like him."

"I know. But I'm not."

She frowned and looked up at him, "Well then, who are you?" He stopped thoughtfully, unsure of how to answer her question. "This might be confusing but I'm me _before_ I became your father."-"Like from the past." She countered quickly. Draco's eyebrows raised in shock at her ability to catch on so quickly. _'She's only three years old? But then again, she is Granger's daughter,'_ he rationalized. Elsie was still waiting for an answer, "Exactly," he stated proudly. The next part would not be so easy to confess,

"And I obviously don't know what I'm doing here," he began uneasily and she smiled at him, "So…willyouhelpme?" Her smile widened, "Well, I did promise mummy I would!" she squealed. He relaxed his shoulders, "Alright but remember this is our little secret. Do not tell your mother, I repeat, _do not tell mummy._" Elsie pretended to lock her mouth and throw away the key and he laughed.

"Good! Now, how do I change a diaper…"

Two hours later Draco had successfully, well…with much help from Elsie, changed David's diaper, fed him, dressed him and Elsie in their snow suits, and strapped them into their car seats. David also pooped two more times, Elsie had choked on a pretzel, he'd searched 30 minutes for his father-in-law's glasses which ended up being in his pocket, and he had burnt exactly 4 pieces of toast. Did he mention that being a parent was ridiculously hard?

Climbing into the driver's seat of his silver, Mercedes jeep, he glanced at his children in the rear view mirror. David was drooling and Elsie was staring out the window, he suspected this was alright. Draco cranked the ignition and put the car in drive, (contrary to popular belief wizards know how to drive cars; take Mr. Weasley for example) and pulled away from the curb. It was only when he reached the intersection of Sherbrooke and Bloor that he realized he didn't have a clue where he was going.

He pulled over and turned to Elsie, "We have a problem. I have no idea where I'm supposed to take you!" She scrunched up her face in dismay and then- "Well whenever mummy's lost she presses buttons on that little screen and it talks!" His eyebrows rose. She pushed buttons on a _screen_ and it _talked?_ He fixed his gaze on the dashboard and discovered the contraption. Gingerly he extended his hand and tapped the button labeled "NEED DIRECTIONS?"

There was a whirring noise and the machine burst into life, "Where would you like to go today Mrs. Malfoy?" a haughty, male voice exclaimed brightly. "Err…" he began, "Elsie's daycare center?" She giggled from the backseat, "You don't talk to it daddy! You have to press the buttons!" A pad resembling a keyboard appeared on the screen, "What's the name of your daycare?" he asked. "Newton and Knotts Kidority," stated Elsie proudly. Draco punched in the name and the engine revved up, "What the-"

"Go straight for 3.45 miles Madame," the haughty voice ordered. He pulled back onto the road and headed straight. Elsie was humming brightly in the back while David continued to gurgle, but Draco was annoyed. What had he gotten himself into taking the children out in a car? A talking car who had mistaken _him_ for _Hermione._

"Turn left here Madame," the voice commanded and Draco returned his focus to the road and slowed (red light) as he approached an intersection where a sign caught his attention, "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Mr. Car but it is illegal to make a left turn here," he shouted at the screen snottily. But the car insisted, "Turn left here Madame, turn left here Madame, turn left here Madame!" it shrieked. Elsie was now screaming and David began to wail, Draco covered his ears, surely there was some way to shut this blasted thing off!

The light turned green and millions of cars started honking at the silver Mercedes. "Oh bugger off!" he yelled shaking his fist angrily. He pressed his foot on the gas but nothing happened, the engine was on and the car was in drive…why wouldn't it go? "You must turn left here Madame!" Ah ha! It was that idiotic, disembodied voice, "Listen, I demand that you let me go this instant! I'm a Malfoy! I'll smash you to pieces!" he roared at the dashboard. Cars were beginning to swerve around him violently, making rude gestures as the passed, David continued wailing and Elsie carried on screaming. Draco banged his head against the steering wheel. He had known this was an awful idea and yet he still did it. Why didn't he listen to his gut instinct? _Because you felt bad. You felt guilty about hurting Hermione's feelings,_ a tiny voice in his mind prodded. His head shot up, _Granger? Since when did he care how the mudblood felt?_

He shook the ridiculous thought from his mind and heard a rap on the window. A man wearing a funny hat with very red cheeks stared at him and motioned that he open his window. "Good day sir," he began and Draco smiled politely, "May I ask what the hell you are doing in the middle of the road?" His temper rose, "Whoa buddy, there are kids in here! Mind if you could watch your language?" The policeman blushed, "Yes sir, sorry sir. It's just that you're causing a major problem with traffic." Draco nodded, "I understand, it's just that I'm having car trouble. The man talking in the car won't let me go." The policeman regarded him like he was crazy, "Right. Maybe you should come with me?" He considered it, this man might be able to drive them to the daycare, "Do you have a car?" The policeman nodded and then Malfoy hopped out of the car, "Excellent. I'll meet you in there, and grab my kids will you?"

He strode to the police car and slid into the passenger seat while the police carried David over. He knocked on the window and Draco opened the door, "What is the problem?" he asked smoothly. "Hold him," the police ordered gruffly. Malfoy oafishly held David and attempted to settle him on his lap. Elsie jumped into the back seat and squealed with delight, "Ooo I've never met a real police before!" Draco grinned, maybe this would be easier than he thought, this nice man was helping with the children and now he would chauffer them to Elsie's daycare. "Everyone buckled?" inquired the man, "Alright we're off."

It was a long ride and Draco began to get restless, how far away was the daycare anyway? The car slowed and pulled into a lot. Malfoy stared up at a building that didn't resemble a daycare. He faced his daughter who had fallen asleep, "Elsie!" he hissed, "Elsie is this your daycare?" Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around curiously, "Where are we?" she asked. _Oh fuck._ This was bad. He warily eyed the 'nice' man sitting next to him, "Excuse me sir but this isn't where I wanted to go." The man chuckled, "I should think not." Before he could react, Draco was hauled from the car by two other men in funny hats, handcuffed, and brought into the building with the children following behind him. Realization walloped him in the stomach, _he, Draco Malfoy, had just been arrested!_

The kids seemed to be having a good time with the genial police officers while Draco was ID'd, weighed, tested, and fingerprinted. Finally it was time for his one phone call and Malfoy couldn't think of anyone else. He gulped, "I want to call my wi-wife," he stuttered to the officer who punched in the number. He handed the phone to Malfoy and somebody picked up immediately, "Dragon Books Diagon Alley how may I help you?" Draco recognized Hermione's voice and cleared his throat, "Hermione…"

**Hahahahaha! I'm so evil to Draco, arrested! HONESTLY! And now Hermione is going to kill him well maybe not kill him but she'll be raving mad! Obviously he is not accustomed to muggle world concerning police, celebrities, political figures etc yet. I will try to post the next chapter more quickly! Promise! Please review and I love you all!**


	6. Forget about me?

**Well I felt soo guilty about not posting chapter 5 sooner that i decided to write another! I really liked writing this chapter, with the unsuspected visitor and a lot more Hermione-Draco interaction. Plus i was shut up in the house with the flu today so its not like i have anything better to do! hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6 : Forget about me?

Hermione marched up the steps to the police station and burst through the double glass doors livid. When she had first received the call from a bratty, arrested Draco she had been extremely worried, but the long drive had given her time to think and the more she thought about the situation the angrier she got. _How could he do this? How could he be so incredibly stupid!_ She knew he was grouchy after the episode this morning but putting their kids in danger? That was unacceptable.

Draco slumped down on a bench in the cold prison cell. His mind wandered on Hogwarts, his classmates, and professors, _'If they could see me now,'_ he thought miserably. What he wouldn't give to get back to that simpler and happier time! One thing was for sure; as soon as he got back he would distance himself from Granger as much as possible. _This_ was not going to be _his_ future.

He became aware of muffled voices and looked up in time to see Hermione stride into view and boy did she look pissed. An officer unlocked the door but Malfoy's eyes never left Hermione's, who's eyes bored icily into his. The cell crashed open and Draco stepped out, sneaking another look at Granger's stiff frame, then again not feeling at all like a free man.

They walked down the corridor in silence and pushed through grey doors into a well lit lobby area. Elsie jumped for her mother, "Mummy!" she yelped joyfully while Hermione scooped her into a tight hug. "Ellie darling are you OK?" she asked, her eyes full of concern. Elsie looked to Draco, whose eyes were silently pleading with her to help him in any way and then back to her mother, "It wasn't daddy's fault mummy, it was the other drivers. They were mean." Her mum's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "I'm sure." She kissed Elsie on the forehead and approached the counter where Draco was standing, "I'll deal with you later," she said in a sickly sweet voice that made him shiver, but he was still Draco, andDraco never backed down from a challenge, "Can't wait," he said with a plastered on smile showing all his perfect, white teeth.

They finally finished filling out paperwork and were walking down the steps towards the car, Hermione held David and carefully strapped him into the car seat of her red Audi while Draco hung back with Elsie. Elsie looked at him pityingly, "Well fake daddy you haven't been doing a very good job being you today." He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, tell me something I don't know." She stared at her hands thoughtfully, "Mummy is extra angry with you." He bowed his head and sighed, "I know that too." She sniffled, "I'm sowwy, I'm sowwy that I haven't been doing a good job helping you!" Malfoy watched his daughter's eyes well up with tears and felt a strange aching sensation around his left breast, "Hey," he said softly, "Don't be upset. You're the best helper I could have ever asked for." She sniffled and gave him a toothy grin, "Fanks daddy."

He shoved his hands into his pockets angrily_where did that come from? Why was he acting so…NICE?_ He made a mental note to erase this soppy moment with Elsie from his memory forever. He snapped at her to get into the car and broodingly climbed into the passenger's seat. He stared at his reflection in the window silently, _'You can not go soft Draco,'_ he commanded himself, _'YOU MUST NOT GO SOFT!'_ He slapped his legs in frustration; he could not let this little girl get the better of him! He could not let his guard down! Hermione was shooting him evil looks out of the corner of her eye but he ignored them, he must get out of here! If he didn't he would certainly go insane.

They arrived at the apartment and Granger brought David and Elsie upstairs while Draco shuffled moodily behind them. She whispered something to her father, kissed him on the cheek, and left without so much as a sideways glance at Draco. Well that was fine with him; he didn't want to speak with _her_ anyways.

"Draco?" Malfoy looked up to find Hermione's father staring at him strangely, he patted the chair beside him, "Why don't you come sit down here son?" Reluctantly he plopped down in the chair and crossed is arms. "My daughter seems uncharacteristically upset; you wouldn't know why that is would you?" "No," Draco answered like a pouting child. The man looked unconvinced but decided to drop the subject, "Oh. Well that's alright I suppose…nonetheless she's arranged for someone else to come over and take care of the children. She says it will give you time to sort out whatever it is you've got going on." If possible his temper rose, now she didn't even trust him with his children? "Whatever," he replied in monotone. A tense silence followed but was broken by a knock on the door,

"Ah that's him now," Hermione's father stated brightly, shuffling towards the door. Malfoy's eyebrows shot up '_Him?'_ He quickly got up and stalked towards the door, unaware of the protectiveness he felt for Hermione Granger. Old Mr. Granger opened the door revealing a tall, red headed man in a shabby cloak; forcing Draco to double take. It couldn't be! She wouldn't call-surely she wouldn't still _associate_ with-

Ron Weasley extended his arm, "Malfoy," he said, Draco met his hand and squeezed a little too hard, "Weasley," he responded in a dangerous tone. Something resembling hate flashed in Ron's eyes, it was good to know their relationship hadn't changed much. The two stared at each other crossly until Hermione's father cleared his throat, "The kids are in Elsie's room Ron, why don't we go see them." Ron followed Granger's father down the hall and out of sight, leaving Draco alone to fume with anger. _The nerve of that woman! Hiring the weasel to look after their children! Well, it simply wouldn't stand!_ He barged down the hall and into his daughter's room to find her being held tightly to Ron's chest. She stared up at him admiringly while he pretended to steal her nose, leaving Draco standing in the door frame, out of place and forgotten. How come Weasley knew exactly what to do? Why did he look more like a father than Draco ever did?

Malfoy felt heavy as he made his way to the master bedroom. He couldn't understand why seeing Elsie with Ron had made him so…distraught. He closed the curtains and crawled under the covers falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He woke up disoriented; a loud thumping coming from outside the door. Was Pansy knocking on his door again? How did she manage to get into the Common Room? He bet the dratted Granger had let her in just to spite him.

He rubbed his itchy nose and felt the cool, wedding band on his skin and with it memories of earlier that day immediately came flooding back. The New Year's party, the necklace, married, father, Elsie, arrested, disembodied voice, Weasley…the thumping continued. "Weasley!" Malfoy hollered; jumping out of bed and flinging the door open.

He padded down the hall into the kitchen and almost recoiled at the scene of happiness that greeted him. Too much joy was just _unhealthy_ for Malfoys. Hermione's father was dancing around with Elsie on his shoulders while Ron bobbed clumsily up and down holding David gently in his arms, singing in a falsetto voice. Malfoy caught snippets of the song,

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

He scoffed at the cheesy, romance lyrics and unplugged the machine from the wall. The happy group regarded him with annoyance, why had he come and ruined their fun? Ron opened his mouth to protest but Draco cut him off,

"Ron," he forced himself to say, "Mrs. Malfoy and I appreciate the help you've given us this afternoon _greatly, _but now your assistance is no longer needed. If you like I can repay you with some money for your troubles," he asked slickly, and then surveyed Ron's shabby cloak, "Or perhaps some new clothes are what the doctor ordered?" Ron's ears reddened and he clenched his fists, "Watch it Malfoy," he grunted through gritted teeth.

Malfoy stared at him; feigning hurt, "Why that's classy of you Weasley, insulting me in _my_ house in front of _my_ children." Draco smirked; he could practically see the steam pouring out of Weasley's ears. It was just too easy to get a rise out of him. David looked at Ron confused, "Daddy?" he pondered, making Ron grin triumphantly. "Too bad they don't know they're _your_ children Draco."

Right. Now that blasted redhead had gone too far, Malfoy began to circle him and Ron handed David to his father in law. The two of them continued to circle around; like sumo wrestlers about to get in the ring. "Now boys," Mr. Granger warned but it was pointless, Weasley had been a pain in his side long enough, now the poor bastard would finally get what he deserved.

"It's sad that you have to come to my children to get affection Weasel," Draco spat infuriated, forcing Ron to laugh half-heartidly, "Oh come off it ferret, you're jealous that your children, and maybe even you wife, like me better than you and you know it." Draco leaped into the air and expertly tackled Ron to the floor. Elsie shrieked and Hermione's father shuttled both children out of the room.

The two enemies were in a full fledged battle now; fists and legs swinging this way and that. Malfoy got off a couple of good shots to Ron in the stomach but the Weasel caught him hard in the jaw. While Draco shook off the blow Ron came flying towards him and rammed him into the corner of their glass kitchen table. Malfoy howled in pain and felt warm blood trickle down his arm; he retaliated with three upper cuts to Ron's freckly face and the Weasel fell to the floor. Malfoy straightened and took a deep breath; he hadn't had a good fight in a while but it left him feeling drained. He winced as pain shot through his left arm and he surveyed the deep gash he had gotten on the table. Ron, laying face down on the floor, moaned and Draco placed his foot on his back. "If you ever come in contact with any of my family members again Weasel," he whispered dangerously, "I swear that I will find you and I will kill you." He realized that he had just sounded really lame but he was on a high from winning the fight and needed to go out with a bang.

Ron began fidgeting with something under his stomach and Draco observed him curiously. What in the world was the imbecile doing now? Ron rolled onto his back; wand thrust at Malfoy's chest, and cast a stunning spell on him. Draco fell to the floor and immediately blacked out.

His head was pounding and he shrunk deeper beneath the warm covers. The sweet smell of vanilla wafted to him and he felt something cool against his forehead. His eyes lazily opened and he became entranced watching his wife move around the room. She didn't know he was watching and therefore wasn't acting angry towards him. Her moves were graceful and full of reason. Now she was lighting candles and inspecting a torn, white dress shirt. She shook her head and chuckled, "I did marry Draco Malfoy, remember?" she told herself. Hermione approached the bed; Malfoy quickly closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. Granger got down on her knees, removed the cloth from his forehead, and stroked his hair. "Why must you always be so stubborn?" she sighed and laid her head next to his. He pictured her face in his mind, her passionate brown eyes, and suddenly he had a burning desire to open his eyes.

He squinted and made out a blurry Hermione who was still stroking his hair, _why wasn't he disgusted by her touch?_ She noticed and tweaked his nose, "You're finally up? Good, now I can clean the cut on your arm." Malfoy realized he was shirtless and shifted uneasily under the covers, he wasn't going to be…_bare-chested_ in front of Granger! What would his father say? "S'alright," he mumbled, "I'm fine. Really." She smiled beatifically, "Always the prideful one aren't you?" "I'm not prideful," he pouted. "Fine then. Just let me see your arm." He shielded his upper left arm and scooted further towards the middle of the bed.

She rolled her eyes, liftedthe covers, and scooted in next to him. She got close, very close, _much too close_- her skin touched his sending a spark and he jumped, flew out of the bed and into the nearest chair taking the comforter with him. His skin was still tingling where Granger's had made contact. She sat up in the bed, a victorious look on her face, "Stay right there," she ordered, "While I go get some disinfectant." Draco obeyed. He didn't want whatever just happened to happen…again!

She reentered the room wearing the fuzzy, pink bathrobe, her hair loose and falling onto her shoulders. Hermione took a bottle of antiseptic and cotton balls out of her pockets and set them on the floor. Malfoy hugged the comforter protectively around him and she looked exasperated. "Stop being so stubborn, it's important that I clean the cut so it won't get infected. You don't want to get sick do you?" He didn't like to admit it but her logic got through to him. Slowly, he peeled the comforter away from his upper torso. She poured disinfectant onto a cotton ball and inspected his cut disapprovingly. She dabbed it with the disinfectant and he inhaled sharply, clutching the comforter in his hands. Her expression was pained, "I know this hurts Draco but I don't want it to get infected," she said softly.

He clenched his teeth and tried to ignore the stinging and throbbing in his arm, it stopped suddenly and he felt a cool breeze. He looked down to find Granger gently blowing on his wound. His first reaction was to flee and make her stop but he didn't, in all honesty it felt quite nice _'And,'_ he reasoned, _'She only wants to help me.'_ There was also no denying that Granger had grown into an attractive woman, he sometimes forgot that this was the same Granger he had known at Hogwarts.

_NO!_ His mind rebelled, _'This is Granger we're talking about! Stuck up, know-it-all, perfect Granger! The mudblood!'_ He pushed her away, "Thanks," he said, "I think it's better now." She nodded and sat back down on the bed opposite him. "Draco," she began, her expression clouded, "Why did you do it?" He sat there dumbly, his mind completely blank. Truthfully he had been wondering the same thing, _why had he done it? Why had he attacked Ron?_ The Malfoy half of his mind told him it was because Weasley was a disgrace to all that was wizard and deserved to be pummeled and yet the other half was struggling, _fighting_ to be heard. It steadily became more powerful but Draco squashed it down. He wasn't ready to admit that yet.

"I don't like Weasley, and I don't like the way he likes you," he blurted out then immediately covered his mouth with his hands. WHAT HAD HE JUST SAID? Hermione studied him lovingly, "Ohhh," she cooed, teasing him, "I didn't know you cared." She moved to sit in his lap but he pushed her away, "Yeah well…I don't," he answered coldly, but the spark of hope in her eyes remained. As he exited the room she called gailyto him, "Alright honey, but I get to sleep in the bed."

**Alright well that's all for now! Do you like it? I know it seems like Hermione's forgiven him but Draco isn't out of the deep end...yet. She was just concerned about his injuries. I can't wait to write the next chapter! let's just hope i have some time to do it this weekend! Please review and tell me what you think, i really really enjoy your feedback. **


	7. Must get out

**Hello everyone! I would like to thank all my reviewers SOOO much! You guys definitely make everything worth it! Thanks so much to Nicole Felton and hufflepuffgirl88, those comments were very nice! Nicole I also read your story and it's very good! I have a 4 day weekend thanks to the presidents and I'm excited except I have to write a pointless poetry essay. Nothing against poets I just hate doing schoolwork. Anyways here is the 7th chapter, and Draco runs into a familiar face and begins to learn how important it was that he was brought to the future. Read and please, please, _please_ review!**

Chapter 7 : Must Get Out

Draco tossed and turned; trying to find a comfortable position on the lumpy, family room couch. Frustrated; he kicked off his sheets and sat up placing his head in his hands. _What was wrong with him? What was going on with his emotions? _Remembering the way he longed to see Granger's face while she lay beside him frightened and disgusted Malfoy, but he couldn't get the memory out of his mind! It was like a poison, slowly creeping in and taking over. Well, he adamantly refused to be poisoned into _liking_ Hermione mudblood Granger.

He desperately needed some fresh air, just a short walk to get her out of his head. He spotted a long, black trench coat and pulled it on over his flannel pants and cotton t-shirt. He opened the door and took one last, long look at the apartment before heading down the stairs and out onto the street.

Malfoy hadn't spent much time in muggle London but judging from the signs he was in an area called Chelsea. The air was freezing and he wrapped the coat tightly around him as he jogged across the street and continued walking at a brisk place. The new surroundings and task of getting around kept his mind off a certain someone and before turning the corner he made a mental note of his address, _'4525 Apartment E Victoria Drive.'_ The street he turned onto consisted of many dodgy shops with flashing neon lights along with a few, brave people milling about. A particularly flashy sign caught his eye, "Corrigenda Pub," it read.

He pulled open the heavy, wooden door and was greeted with the smoky, dank air found in most muggle pubs. _'This place has nothing on the Three Broomsticks,'_ he observed smugly, although he was thankful that the inside was heated. Malfoy shrugged off his coat and sat on a stool next to a particularly wrinkly character smoking a pipe. He smiled weakly in his neighbor's direction but the man seemed not to notice. Draco fiddled with a napkin when a frightful looking, what he supposed was female, bartender approached. She smiled with a mouthful of yellow, forgotten teeth and eyed him in what she thought was a seductive manner, "Good evenin' sir," she began gruffly, "What's your pleasure?" Malfoy gawked at the bartender in disgust. Was she asking what he _thought_ she was asking? Her grin widened and he answered before she got any more ideas, "I just want a drink!" he half-yelled and over enunciated so there would be no confusion. She eyed him suspiciously, "That is usually the reason people come to bars mister, now _what would you like_?" He smoothed out his napkin, "A fire whiskey please." The man beside him shifted while the bartender looked annoyed, "Listen, we serve Captain Morgan's, we don't carry any posh 'Fire Whiskey,' here. So, if you want that shit, then I suggest you go to a _rich bar._"

Now Draco was offended. How dare she not serve him what he wanted? And then she had the _nerve_ to _mock_ him! "Do you not understand English or are you just completely incompetent? I said I wanted afire whiskey so go and get it!" The woman's face turned an ugly shade of magenta and she jabbed a hand towards him but was stopped inches before hitting his chest. Her hand had been caught expertly in a man's old, frail one. Malfoy followed the hand to a face and realized it belonged to the quiet man sitting next to him, his lined face showing now emotion. "I believe," the man began slowly, smoothly, "What Mr. Malfoy meant to say was that he would like to order a whisky sour." Malfoy's mind reeled at the mention of his name, _how did this man know him?_ As if sensing his discomfort, the man's blue eyes flashed with amusement from behind his gold-rimmed glasses, giving Draco the odd sensation that he had seen him before. He released the bartender's hand, "Thank you Suzy," the old man continued, "That is all." She smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry sir, but all he had to do was ask," she said and turned away to fix his drink.

Draco's eyes carefully inspected the stranger on the next stool; he was now twiddling his thumbs and humming absently, completely ignoring Malfoy, which, in turn, completely unnerved him. His mind raced, _'How could this man, who seemingly knew him, remain **so damn calm**!'_"Well, aren't you going to _say_ something?" Malfoy exclaimed angrily, still watching to man. He gazed at Draco, apparently still amused, "I'm sorry, what?"

Malfoy's blood boiled; if the man was toying with him he was certainly doing a good job. His face wasn't betraying a thing!

He took a deep breath and tried again, "I asked if you'd planned on talking to me?" The old man shook his head vigorously, making his medium-length, auburn beard swing from side to side. "No. Actually, I was expecting that you would be the one planning to talk to me." Malfoy's eyebrows shot up, "What?" The man grinned, "First, to thank me for not letting Ms. Suzanne harm you and second-" He clenched his fists, blood pounding in his ears, _what gave this man the right to tell him what to do? Who the **hell** was **he**?_ The stranger continued, "To explain your absence from school today."

The always nimble Draco Malfoy fell off his stool.

-

The old man bent down and helped pull Malfoy up while Malfoy brushed off his bottom, which was already sore from the toilet tripping incident. He got back onto his stool and the two of them sat in silence. The stranger (or not a stranger?) waiting for Malfoy to speak and Draco, still not ready to speak. Suzy ambled over again, carrying a glass on a grubby, brown tray which she set down in front of Draco, "Your whisky sour sir," she stated with pride and he nodded vacantly. He reached into the trench coat pocket and pulled out a crumpled five pound note which he placed on the counter. Malfoy picked up the glass with trembling hands and choked down the whole thing. It was surprisingly strong, for a muggle drink, and he enjoyed the tingling feeling it left in his throat. He set the glass back down with a clatter, finally ready for the inevitable,

"Professor Dumbledore?" He should have known at the first sight of those sparkling blue eyes who the stranger had been, but today had been dramatic and his brain was barely functioning. Dumbledore tugged at the auburn beard and winked, "I guess my disguise wasn't as good as I thought." Draco snorted, the Headmaster was definitely not his favorite person in the world but, a familiar face was a sight for sore eyes. Dumbledore's face became serious, "I do not doubt, Mr. Malfoy, that you have a lot of questions?" Draco let the question linger and said what came to mind, "I don't know where to begin." The muggle lover chuckled and stroked his beard, "I expected as much, but alas! Everyone is asleep in the castle and I have time to spare." Then the obvious question blared in Draco's mind, "Actually I do know professor. How do I get back?"

Dumbledore looked puzzled and, if possible, annoyed, "Do you mean to say you do not want to know why you are here?" Malfoy shrugged his shoulders, "Not really, no." The headmaster's eyebrows knitted together, "You do not care to know how you got here? You do not wish to know the significance of this?" Draco's temper rose, _all he wanted to do was get the hell out of here, was that a problem?_ "No and no," he answered stonily. Anger seemed to flicker in the regularly serene man's eyes; he released his gaze from Draco and seemed to focus on something in the distance. "Do you realize where you have been transported Mr. Malfoy?"Draco sighed, _what was the point to this question?_ "I'm in the future, I suppose." "Yes Mr. Malfoy, and have you noticed anything _unnatural _about your future?" He shook his head, deciding to play dumb. Dumbledore eyed him exasperatedly, "Well I guess I must have just been 'unaware' that you and Ms. Granger had always planned on getting married."

Draco snapped, "I WOULD NEVER EVER MARRY THAT MUDBLOOD!" he screamed. The headmaster eyed him, amused again, "I hate to break it to you Mr. Malfoy but it would appear as if you did." Draco jumped up; enraged! He raised his stool up over his head and sent it flying over the counter smashing hundreds of bottles and sending glass everywhere, Suzy rushed in screaming and started yelling at Dumbledore in a different language while the oldman fished out his wand and flicked it at the damage, "Reparo!"

The woman stared at Dumbledore in disbelief and fainted with a muffled thump. He replaced the wandin his pocket and refocused his attention on Malfoy. Draco's mouth hung open, _'the man was definitely certifiable now; he had just performed magic in front of a muggle!'_ As if reading his mind, "Don't worry, a simple memory charm will fix this," said Dumbledore, "Please continue,"

"Look," Draco ranted, "All I want to do is get out of here and get back to my own time alright! How do I get back? That's the only thing I want to know." The headmaster shook his head and clicked his tongue, "I thought they were wrong for doing this Mr. Malfoy, it was highly forceful and unorthodox, even for my tastes, but I can see now that it had to be done." Draco stared; speechless, _he wasn't saying that-_

"I originally came her to retrieve you; the whole school has been chaotic ever since your disappearance, even Ms. Granger has become frazzled," he sighed, "Unfortunately I realize that it will no longer be possible."

Malfoy opened and closed his mouth, like a fish out of water, but he couldn't think of anything to say to accurately describe his emotions.

The twitty, old man was not finished, "I will, however, tell you one thing. This is not just an 'accident' Draco. This is not chance. I highlyrecommend thatyou treat this opportunity withgreat care and respectand use it wisely, because onlythen will you find your way home." Draco's mind was swarming, "No Professor Dumbledore. Don't leave me here! I'm sorry!"

But it was too late; the old man shook his head resolutely. "I can only stress; _do not waste this_ Mr. Malfoy. Your future depends on it."

Before Draco could say "bloody wanker" Dumbledore had apparated with a 'pop.'

-

Back in the apartment Hermione awoke with a start; she knew something was wrong. It was an unexplainable feeling that she had always had and it was always, eerily, correct. She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and pushed on her glasses. Hermione tip toed down the dark hall and into the family room. Just as she expected, the couch was empty.

**So yeah, Draco ran into Dumbledore in the bar. Anyone know the significance of the name "Corrigenda?" The person who gets it right receives a gift! And if you're thick and didn't catch it, it's very important that Draco got sent to the future! Why is it so important you ask? Well, my mouth's shut tight on this one. And if he ever wants to get back he better do some extreme temper controlling. Will he make it? **

**Did you like this chapter? Wanna trash it? Suggestions? REVIEW!**


	8. Another crappy curtain rod

**Wow it has been a very long time since I have updated, and I know I use this excuse constantly, but things in my neck of the woods have been chaotic! I've only recently had time to sit my butt in front of the computer and write! From last chapter "Corrigenda" means correction. Or "way to a correct path" which is why one reviewer said it was a correction on an essay. BUT in the story it's symbolic of how Draco is on this path to correct things…damn. I think I've said too much. Anyways this chapter is a lot of Granger/Malfoy interaction and we see the two become closer! Thanks a million to all my reviewers! Whenever I feel uninspired, a review in my inbox just perks me right up! So if you want more updates, keep 'em coming! Here's chapter eight-**

Chapter 8 : Another crappy curtain rod

She stared at the vacant couch until her vision blurred and her eyes filled with tears. She collapsed onto the sofa in a fit of sobs and wrapped herself in a cocoon like fashion between the sheets. Hermione cried for what seemed like hours and tried to deny the reason for her tears from herself. Hermione had seen many frightening things in her life but she had never felt this type of cold, deep, penetrating fear before. Now she felt truly afraid; afraid that she would finally regret falling for Draco Malfoy.

Hermione remembered how protective she felt when the suave Slytherin had first begun putting the moves on her. Whatever he was up to it was no good, this boy was not to be trusted. But no matter how many times she reminded herself of this obvious fact, she found herself being wooed by his charm and sheer desperation to have her! All these years later Hermione recalled the exact moment her change-of-heart for Draco had occurred…Graduation Day. His display of affection had finally convinced her that his intentions were good and yet-

And yet, whenever he did anything suspicious or doubtful she would second guess her impression and feelings for him. Even on her wedding day she'd wondered, _'Am I crazy? Or am I really walking down the aisle towards Draco and not running away from him!'_

Now, sniffling alone on her family room couch, the familiar feeling of misgiving overcame her and a very sad Hermione Granger fell asleep.

Draco felt dazed as he climbed the staircase on Victoria Drive, still not able to comprehend what had just happened. The only emotion he felt was anger, anger at being unjustly forced to stay in this bloody apartment with bloody Granger. The unfairness of it all was abominable!

He wrenched open the still unlocked apartment door and scowled at the toaster. What had it got to be so blasted shiny about?

Malfoy threw off the strange coat and paced stormily around the kitchen. _'So he was stuck here! Well that was just revoltingly fantastic!'_ He kicked a kitchen chair, _'And to get out of here it seemed that he was going to have to…wait…what had the dimwitted headmaster said?'_ His mind, now clouded with whiskey, tried to recollect what had been spoken about earlier. Something about…_respect_ and not wasting this opportunity and that _his future depended on it_.

'_What a load of bollocks,'_ thought Draco scathingly, if only his father were around to set the old bad straight.

It was amazing that even in the future; Albus Dumbledore was still managing to ruin his life.

Draco sighed and made his way into the family room, maybe if he slept on it, things would become clear in the morning. He stretched his arms towards the ceiling and fell onto the couch.

'_The couch is feeling rather lumpy this evening,'_ he noticed and moved around to find a more comfortable position. He began to feel cozy when something extremely odd happened, the sofa started moving! And then, the sofa started screaming! Malfoy leaped off the couch and stubbed his toe on the coffee table. He was hopping around and holding his throbbing foot when Hermione Granger popped up from beneath his sheets.

Her wild hair seemed to crackle with electricity and her eyes blazed. The look she gave him stopped Draco dead in his tracks.

"You," she pointed, her tone low and threatening. He gulped. "Where have _you_ been?" her voice made his neck prickle. Malfoy had seen Granger get angry on a number of occasions, annoying her being one of his favorite past-times, but he had never seen her _this_ enraged.

"I just needed a little-"

"I FIND YOU MISSING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WITHOUT SAYING A WORD TO ME! WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A NOTE! AND I'M WORRIED SICK! WHAT'S A WOMAN LIKE ME SUPPOSED TO THINK! HER HUSBAND MISSING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"

She pinned him down on the couch and proceeded to slap him repeatedly, "I TRUSTED YOU DRACO! I TRUSTED YOU! HOW COULD YOU ABUSE THAT? HOW CAN I EVER BELIEVE YOU AGAIN?"

He grabbed her swinging wrists and she struggled to get out of his grasp and continue to pummel him. Malfoy stared up at her with wide eyes, "You're completely crazy woman!"

She stopped wrangling with him and her shoulders slumped and began to shake. She sniffled and a tear fell onto his shirt,

Hermione crumpled and blubbered into his chest which was rising and falling rhythmically. Draco tried to not lose his temper and focus on Dumbledore's words about respect; if he was going to get home then he was going to have to be civil to Granger.

Malfoy reached an arm around her and rubbed her back soothingly until she calmed down. Hermione rubbed her eyes, "Thanks but you're right," she smiled. "What?" he asked, "I am crazy. Crazy for falling in love with you."

Draco threw his head back in laughter, _Hermione? In love with him? Yeah right._ She poked him playfully in the stomach and they locked eyes. Draco stared and found himself believing her, _'Maybe Granger really did love him. No one had ever looked at him like that before.'_

"Nah, you're just tired and cannot think straight," he decided, leading her on. He hauled himself and Hermione off the couch, "Come on, we need to get you to bed," Malfoy whispered gently. She looped arms with him and followed him down the hall and to their room. He pulled back the sheets of their king sized bed and gingerly helped her into it. Hermione snuggled under the comforter, mumbled a "Thanks again," and turned onto her side; completely exhausted from the tearful, late night drama.

Draco watched the girl he loved to hate sleep and cursed his luck. Of all the women in all the world he just happened to be stuck with _this_ one. The only one that frustrated him, the only one that, despite her blood, was _better than him_. Someone up there must be highly amused at playing this very sick joke. The twist that put the icing on the cake was that his only way home was to be…dare he think it…_nice_ to Hermione. _Why?_

He left the room, softly closing the door behind him, and made his way back to the couch. Malfoy settled himself under the cool sheets and reminisced about his first day in the future: he had almost seen Granger naked, become a husband, become a father, met his father-in-law, changed a diaper, got arrested, punched the Weasel, spoken with Dumbledore, and had been kind to the mudblood. Just thinking about the day made Draco exhausted and he promptly fell asleep.

_Malfoy tossed and turned; the cell was cold and all the noises echoed. He sighed; giving up on the notion of sleep, and stared at something beyond the bars. A drum began to beat, slowly and intermittently; forcing him to get up. He strained his eyes to see something beyond the bars. A stage spotlight broke through the darkness and music floated to his ears. There was someone under the light…someone with a very attractive back, tapping her nails impatiently on a table. Then he heard voices; barely above a whisper_

"_Pop, six, squish, uh uh, Cicero, lipschitz"_

_And it hit him. He was dreaming about his favorite scene, for obvious reasons, from a movie that Pansy had forced him to watch over the summer. The music grew louder and the voices became clearer. Draco was able to make out five figures dancing suggestively behind cell bars. His own dungeon opened and he cautiously walked toward the lone figure under the spotlight and tapped her shoulder._

_She flew around and grabbed his shirt collar, holding his face inches away from her own. His palms began to sweat. Malfoy recognized Hermione and smiled weakly, she did look good in the little black number, but she returned his gesture with a sneer. In one swift movement she drew out a knife and wielded it beneath his nose. He blanched,_

"_Just think, one small move," said Granger seductively, "And no more treasured nose for Draky-Poo." She waved the knife tauntingly. "Please Hermione NO! Don't do it!" She laughed coldly, "I warned you Draco, but you didn't listen!" she continued in a sing-song voice, "And you know what happens to naughty boys!"_

"_I don't even know what I've done! Please no…" he croaked. Hermione looked pensive, "Girls?" she called, "What do you think? Should I let him go?" Five other scantily clad women appeared out of the darkness and crowded around him, "Well he is cute," one reasoned, "But after what he did!" "And the children!" another yelled, "And YOUR dignity!" "DO IT HERMIONE!" They chorused. _

_Her lips parted into an icy smile and she readied the knife, while the girls behind her belted out,_

"_He had it coming_

_He had it coming_

_He had it coming all along_

_And if he used her!_

_And he abused her!_

_How could you tell her that she was wrong?"_

_The metal knife glinted and closed in; Draco struggled with every fiber of his being but he couldn't move! THE KNIFE WAS ABOUT TO-_

"**_There issss, on with the show this is it!"_** the television blared, jolting a disgruntled Draco awake. He shot up and groped for his nose. He gasped with relief; _'it was still there!'_ Draco laughed at his own paranoia _'It was just a silly dream! Nothing to be frightened about! Not the he was frightened or anything…' _

Malfoy knew the dream had not happened but he realized that it was no coincidence. It was a warning. If he messed around with this fragile situation than he was in deep trouble, and he was not willing to sacrifice his appearance for his pride!

His t-shirt felt damp and Draco realized that he was drenched with sweat, he reeked! Malfoy got up and tripped over Elsie, who had been sitting on the floor watching some odd muggle machine. "Good morning!" she chirped. He grunted.

He made his way down the dim hall and quietly entered his room. Seeing Hermione was still sleeping fitfully, he tip toed into the bathroom and stripped down for a long-awaited shower.

The hot water relaxed his muscles and his nerves. He scrubbed all over with lavender scented soap and shampooed his silky hair. Oh how good it felt to be clean! Draco felt so light he was tempted to sing in the shower! But he didn't; future or not, Malfoy's _do not sing_. The shower continued wonderfully until Draco heard a sharp _click._

No. He was just hearing things, just a little jumpy after that nightmare. He returned to lathering his hair. The lights flicked on. OK maybe it was something. Malfoy could make out a female silhouette through the curtain. The silhouette dropped trou. Whoa. For a moment, he was mesmerized.

"I hope you have the water hot for me," she exclaimed sultrily,

Wait! It was Hermione out there! And she was naked! And he was naked! Oh no, he did not like where this was going.

"Hold on just a minute!" he bellowed, finding his voice. The silhouette became still, "Is there a problem Draco? This is the second day in a row you have refused to bathing with me! You used to like it," He cringed. _Too much information._

Hermione became impatient and violently tore open the curtain. _'Ah!' _his mind screamed and he clamped his eyes shut, _'Cannot see Granger in the buff. Must not be scarred for life.'_ He grabbed the curtain from her and yanked it shut. Hermione gripped the curtain and hassled to open it while Malfoy tried to keep it closed. It was a comical sort of tug-a-war.

"Malfoy!" she fumed through clenched teeth, "What the hell are you doing! This is ludicrous!"

"I just want a little privacy!" he proclaimed desperately, eyes still shut, "Is that so much to ask woman?" Granger released her grasp of the curtain, unawares of Malfoy, who gave it one final tug. The curtain rod gave way and whole thing come crashing down on his head.

Hermione laughed and Draco hastily wrapped the wet, mass of curtain around his waist. This made her laugh harder to the point where he could keep his eyes shut no longer! Besides, nothing could make him feel more degraded than he did at this moment. He cracked open an eye and observed that Granger had pulled on her pink robe some time during the squabble. He fully opened his eyes and sighed with relief.

"Alright, you win Draco," she stated with her hands up, "I usually do," he smirked. She slowly stalked towards him, "On one condition," She waved a finger in front of his eyes,

"Anything," he answered. _'Anything would be better than having a naked shower with Granger!'_ but he self-consciously grabbed his nose, remembering his nightmare. _'Well, she wouldn't really do that, would she?'_

"You have to pay the tax," Hermione announced and he looked puzzled, "Uh…What tax?" She draped her arms around him and he felt his pulse quicken, "_This_ tax." Malfoy stared blankly at her.

"Kiss me Draco Malfoy!" she finally shouted exasperatedly.

Oh.

The wheels in his mind creaked to life,

'_She would leave,'_

'_But I have to kiss her!'_

'_She is pretty'_

'_She's the mudblood!'_

'_You are married,'_

'_She is Hermione!'_

'_But she's-'_

Before Malfoy's mind had a chance to psychoanalyze one more thing he was mouth to mouth with Hermione. It started slowly, she was easing him into the motion, but then Granger deepened the kiss, finding her way into his mouth, _'Who knew she had it in her?' _he noted. Just when he warmed up to the idea of kissing Hermione she broke it off.

She looked up at him with a knowing look; she _knew_ that he wanted her. _'Now that's just mean spirited!'_ thought Draco. He opened his mouth to retaliate but she pressed her finger to his lips, "Sshh, you need your privacy Draco and I don't want to intrude. See you in the kitchen." She smirked and strutted out of the bathroom, leaving a confused Draco to cool off in the shower alone.

**HAHAHA! I love making Hermione take action against Malfoy! And they kissed! Isn't that wonderful? I also think it's wickedly delicious to force Draco to be nice to Hermione so that he can get what he wants. Am I cruel or what? Alright I know this chapter didn't really get us anywhere in the story so the next chapter will pick up the pace. It's ONE WEEK till my birthday so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! AS AN EARLY BIRTHDAY PRESENT!**


	9. Can Dragons Read?

**Muwahahahahaha! I bet you all think that I've forgotten about you! Well let me say that this is truly not the case. I have just had an extreme bout of the disease known as writer's block. It's been terrible really…and then the week of finals it hits me! A continuation! And I really am proud of it since it finally connects me with the next juicy bit of the story. Now I last left you off with a kiss between our two lovebirds. Draco is a little rattled by this but Hermione is still giving him _le chilly shoulder_. Will it ever warm up? Can Malfoy learn to be nice? And we learn more about Mr. Granger's involvement too. Ooer, righty-o let's begin!**

Chapter 9 : Can Dragons Read?

He stayed in the shower until his hands and feet became prune like and the water ran cold. Warily; he slipped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his broad shoulders. Goosebumps rose on his arms and legs and he shivered, attempting to hug the too small towel more tightly around him.

Draco walked dripping wet around the apartment searching for any signs of life and he thankfully found none. He riffled through drawers in the bedroom; sifting through unfamiliar clothes for a few minutes before finally finding something suitable. A faded pair of jeans and a grey sweatshirt emblazoned with a Slytherin emblem and the phrase, "Snakes Do It in the Grass." He chuckled and pulled the shirt over his head wondering who had come up with that hilarious motto.

His damp hair was falling annoyingly into his eyes so he raided the bathroom cupboards recklessly in search of some hair gel. To his utter disgust he found none and he couldn't understand why because if this was really _his_ bathroom than there should definitely be gel. _Oh Well._ He sighed.

Defeated and still embarrassed by his too close for comfort encounter with Granger he blindly marched down the hall and straight into his uncharacteristically uptight father-in-law. Draco grunted.

"Oh, sorry Draco I didn't see you there," apologized Mr. Granger touching Malfoy's shoulder. Draco caught him hastily shoving a piece of paper into his jacket but, it happened so quickly he suspected that he had imagined it.

Malfoy shifted out of Mr. Granger's reach and put on his most haughty expression but, Mr. Granger's gaze never wavered, "There's no need for the attitude son." Malfoy sneered in reply and made his way to the kitchen with the blasted man hot on his heels.

"Listen you aren't doing anything _important_ today, are you?" Mr. Granger began sounding very much like he had practiced it. Malfoy's eyebrows rose, "Why no I'm not Mr. Granger," he answered with mock concern. Mr. Granger guffawed, "_Terran_ Draco! We're all family here!" Draco mumbled something that sounded remarkably like _screw family_ and sat down on the couch.

To his extreme displeasure _Terran_ placed his saggy bottom on the sofa cushion beside him. "Because I was thinking," Mr. Granger continued; clearing his throat meaningfully, "Maybe I could take you out and…um" he searched for the word, "_Show you around_ and get you acquaint-_re_acquainted with everything." Malfoy noticed that sweat had formed above Terran's upper lip and that he was fidgeting nervously with his hands. Why was Mr. Granger acting so flustered?

He mentally weighed his options. He could stay here and mope all day, thinking of all the delightfully horrible ways he could mortify Granger _or_ he could spend a day roaming around God knows where with his perspiring father-in-law. There was no competition really…

"Terran, I can not think of anything else I would rather do."

As Draco entered Diagon Alley he reveled in how little the place had changed. It was extraordinary how something familiar could make you feel much more at ease. He fell into a relaxed pace with Mr. Granger and serenely observed the shops like old friends. There was Flourish and Blotts, Olivanders, Quality Quidditch supplies-_Whoa._ Draco stopped mid step when he saw it. _A broom._

But not just any broom oh no, this one gleamed like the stars and each bristle of the broom extended flawlessly from the wood. All around the broom where massive posters with figures zooming around and advertising the brooms expert control, speed, and agility. He found himself pressing his nose up against the window for a better look and blending in with the young boys around him.

"They say it out does the Firebolt _Blaze_ three times over!" a boy with sandy hair whispered excitedly. "I bet if you ran into someone with it you would cut through them go right through them and continue on flying," another said in awe. The boys all nodded simultaneously in agreement. Draco finally decided to speak, "Is it faster than the Nimbus 2001?" The boys all whipped around to survey this new addition to their broom drooling clan.

"Nimbus 2001?" A dark haired boy with a pinched face scoffed, "You must be a muggleborn!" he sighed. Draco blanched, "Excuse me young man but I'll have you know I'm in one of the most prominent pure-" "Aw can it old man!" interrupted the sandy haired boy. He was completely taken aback; no one would ever _think_ of crossing him at Hogwarts and now these little boys were dishing out the insults! It was preposterous! This generation seriously needed to learn some manners…

Terran gripped his shoulders and steered him away from the store window, "They'll be plenty of time for gawking later Draco, this is very important." They walked another block until Mr. Granger stopped expectantly, Malfoy just raised his eyebrows. "So, where are we?" Mr. Granger pointed towards a sign

**DRAGON BOOKS - Diagon Alley**

Draco studied the shop he had just realized was there. It was certainly new; he had never seen it before. He cupped his hands around his face and peered through the window, all he could make out were rows and rows of shelves stacked with…books? So it was a book shop. Why had Terran taken him here?

Terran opened the door and Draco felt a welcomed blast of cool air hit him, his father-in-law ushered him inside, "Shall We?"

The store smelled remarkably like a library, not the new paper and fresh ink perfume that Malfoy had been expecting from a book store. However, the smell did not seem to detour customers; the place was packed! Witches and wizards of all ages were busy perusing the books shelves or reading comfortably on complimentary squashy armchairs around a fireplace which was magically emitting cool air. Now that he thought about it the store strongly reminded him of the Hogwarts library and a Common Room combined.

Needless to say Malfoy was not surprised when he spotted Granger. She gave him a chilly nod and bustled over to hug her father, "Dad! It's so _good _to see you!" Malfoy hardly suppressed a snort. Honestly! This was a bit ridiculous; she had seen him less than two hours ago!

Mr. Granger nudged him meaningfully, "Yes well we that is to say Draco and I, decided that it would be a good idea to visit." When Malfoy didn't respond his father-in-law shot him another glare so he resigned to unenthusiastically nodding. There was an awkward silence in which Draco realized something. How did Mr. Granger know where to find Granger? All she had told them was that she was going to work…

"Right," she said wearily, "I have to get back to the customers-"

"Wait!" Malfoy spluttered putting two and two together, "You _work here!_"

Hermione looked seriously confused, "Work here Draco? For Merlin's sake I OWN THE STORE!"

Malfoy was shell shocked. Granger? Did _this?_ He ran to catch up with her, "You own it! Well, did you buy it off of someone?"

She kept huffing around organizing misplaced books, "Are you daft?" she laughed attempting to brush him off. But he couldn't let it go; he had to know, "No, I'm serious Gra-Hermione! How did you get this store?" She just ignored him and continued stacking horrendously large volumes.

This was fantastic, when he actually _wanted_ the annoying woman to talk she decided to shut her trap. Life was very cruel.

You see, Malfoy figured that the best way to get on Granger's good side and therefore get him back home was to talk to her about herself. Because, well people taking to him about himself always made Malfoy feel great!

But there was this other thing too…the thing was that Draco was beginning to become the tiniest bit…_interested_ in Granger. And who could blame him? She was attractive, she bore his children, she was brilliant, and she was beginning to genuinely interest him. Particularly with this store because even he had to admit that it was a smashing success.

He grabbed her wrist, "Hermione," he put on his most sincere look, "Can I please just speak with you?" She kept her eyes locked on the floor but nodded slowly.

On the other side of the store Mr. Granger watched the scene unfold pleasantly. Even without a lot of help Mr. Malfoy was showing extreme potential. _'Ah yes,' _he thought,_ 'Dumbledore will be very pleased.'_

Hermione relaxed her shoulders and gave her husband a small smile, "Alright. I'll humor you," He put on a mock victory dance and she rolled her eyes. She lolled slowly around the store smiling at the regulars while Draco asked her question after question.

"So when did you start this store up?" She scrunched her nose trying to remember, "Well I first got the idea from…well from _you_ I suppose." He looked genuinely shocked, "_Me?_" She smiled at the memory, "Yes, back in seventh year before we fell in love," He held back a disgusted look, "We were arguing and I had sort of stumped you like always and you said," she laughed cheerfully, "You said," she imitated his deep voice, "'Why don't you just open your own bloody library Granger and then you two can live happily ever after!'" She laughed again, "And I was fuming at the time but that thought stuck with me, you know what I mean. And then we were married and I was stuck at that boring secretary job and I thought 'What have I got to lose?'"

Her smile faded and was replaced with a faraway look, "I guess I should thank you." He smirked, "It's about bloody time!" She smacked him playfully on the arm and sighed; nostalgia filling her. The way Draco was acting it was almost as if…as if they were 17 again. She felt the regret from last night ebb away-

"So you opened err…a library then?"

She shook her head, "No it's not a library but it is like a library. We carry the same variety of books as a library would. Very rare books, ancient volumes, used and donated books, school books, new books, even muggle books." Malfoy cringed, "_Muggle_ books?" She nodded all-knowingly, "Yes and they're a hit. The magical children adore them." He decided to change the subject,

"So the name," he continued, "Dragon Books? What's with that?" She rolled her eyes again, "I cannot believe this. You chose the name! Don't you remember?" He shook his head still not having a clue why Hermione would name her book store after some mythical creature. "I was having trouble finding a name for the shop and you were the one who oh-so-egotistically suggested it," he stared blankly at her, "Dragon like Draco as in YOU!" He cursed himself for not realizing this earlier and put on an act of remembering, "Ohhhh right! _That_ time with the…trouble title…and…creatures…" She put up her wall again and he could feel her slipping away _He couldn't lose her! She was his key home!_

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, "Do you remember when you slapped me in third year?" She squinched her eyes up and then nodded her head vigorously, "OH yes! That felt so WONDERFUL! How could I have almost forgotten that?" He made a face, "Thanks a lot, telling your husband that you enjoy hitting him is very romantic." She rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time, "Well you brought it up Draco." He grinned; she was in his good humor again.

They spent the rest of her workday chatting amicably (although Malfoy did have to bite his tongue on a number of occasions) and joking as Draco asked Hermione ludicrous question after question but she always obliged, giving into his little game, and felt seriously giddy afterwards. Meanwhile Malfoy had learned a lot of useful information that he could use as leverage later on; Hermione's favourite things for example. She loved strawberry ice cream, the colour red, Italian cuisine, kittens, Janet Evanovich novels, and the smell of lavender. Unfortunately, Malfoy was also forced to answer her stupid questions. At the beginning he gave her curt, half-assed answers but by the end he was filling her in with his life story! What was wrong with him!

All in all he had done a good day's work. _Draco Malfoy super spy_ he thought arrogantly and smirked.

They were making their way down the twisting alley when Draco realized that his father-in-law had been mysteriously absent since earlier that afternoon. He remembered how oddly Terran had been acting that morning…had this been Mr. Granger's plan all along? To get him alone with his daughter? But why? Draco was already married to the girl so why would he care if Malfoy spoke to her or not? And hadn't his father-in-law said something about getting him _acquainted_ with things? Now why would he say that? Something was extremely fishy here...the pieces simply did not fit.

And then Mr. Granger appeared.

Speak of the devil.

He beamed at them, "Well you two seem to be getting along nicely," he winked and while Malfoy felt scandalized Granger did not seem fazed. At all. "I've got to go pick up the kids!" she said, "I'll see you boys at home," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek but he didn't notice. _Kids. Right. His Kids. Crimity. _

Terran was staring at his feet looking mischievous. Malfoy pointed an accusing finger at him, "You. Tell me what is going on. Now." Mr. Granger attempted to look innocent but it was no use. And then it clicked.

"Now _you_ know too?" Malfoy groaned miserably, "This is just great. Maybe we should announce it to all of Britain seeing as I have not been embarrassed enough." Terran shushed him, "Sshh Mr. Malfoy not too loud! And I don't want to embarrass you! I want to help you." He laughed half-heartedly, "Yeah. Right. You help me?"

He nodded vehemently, "Yes. Now we need to get back home quick, there is something I have to show you."

But Malfoy still did not understand, "Mr. Granger with all due respect I do not need anybody's help! I've got this under control! All I have to do is be nice to Granger and then I'll go back home and pretend like this is all one big horrible nightmare!"

Mr. Granger tutted, "I see that Dumbledore was right about you my boy."

Draco's temper rose, "What do you mean Dumbledore was right? What does that muggle lover know anyway?"

"He knows that this is not a coincidence Mr. Malfoy and you should too! This isn't just some silly prank to waste your time."

He rolled his eyes, _Could have fooled me._

"Yeah I know that's what Saint Dumbledore so generously told me…BEFORE HE LEFT ME HERE TO ROT!"

"SShh Mr. Malfoy please control your temper!" But Draco had already stormed away. This was all so wretched, so bloody disgusting and twisted and foul and UNFAIR! GOD DAMNIT!

He violently threw floo powder into the Leaky Cauldron fire and yelled, "HOME!" And yes, he secretly hoped to step out into his Common Room but was not surprised to find himself in Hermione's living room in Hermione's (or his?) apartment.

He collapsed onto the couch and buried his head in his hands. What a whirlwind this day had been, similar to the previous now that he thought about it…Before Malfoy could attempt to organize his thoughts Mr. Granger burst through the door-

"Please just hear my out Mr. Malfoy," he said breathing heavily. Malfoy shrugged his shoulders _I'm listening._ Terran grabbed a large bowl off the fireplace mantle and handed it to him. "Watch this, maybe then you'll understand," he smiled grimly and left Draco alone with the bowl. Except it wasn't just a bowl-

It was a pensieve.

**Yayy! It's done! Not the whole story I mean just the chapter! God, I feel fantastic! Alright I've done my part so you do YOURS! REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. The Pensieve

**AHHHHH AHHH AHHH! YES I AM ALIVE! I know it has been way over a month since I last updated but I hope you will understand. I have been on vacation for a month and I just returned one week ago today! And this chapter was giving me so much trouble to write because it was key and so very important to the plot! I'm sort of nervous about your reactions so…be nice, within reason of course. I mean if it's reeeeeeeeally awful you can tell me but otherwise a 'Keep it up!' would suffice. And now onto the new Harry Potter. All I have to say is "HOLY SHIT!" I loved everything _but_ the last 20 pages. I really couldn't believe she just left us hanging like that! Attention HBP spoilers coming up in the next sentence. I'll underline all the spoilers so those who haven't read HBP just skip the underlined bits! I mean Snape kills Dumbledore, the real Horcrux is missing, Harry breaks up with Ginny, Harry isn't going back to Hogwarts-COULD THINGS GET ANY MORE CRAPPY AND OUT OF CONTROL? Thankfully you all have my imaginary Harry Potter fanfic world to come to and forget about all the dreadful stuff happening in the real harry potter books ;). Oh and one last request, if you could in your reviews tell me whether you think Snape is evil or not that would be great!**  
**OK here is chapter ten! AND IF YOU WANT ME TO GO ON YOU KNOW WHAT YOU GOTTA DO! YOU GOTTA REVIEW! ENJOY! **

Chapter 10 : The Pensieve

Malfoy stared into the deep, swirling silver in disbelief. He had learned about Pensieves during Divination in his seventh year and they were extremely rare, the only one he knew about belonged to Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster's words echoed in his mind,

"I can only stress; _do not waste this_ Mr. Malfoy. Your future depends on it."

Why was experiencing being wed to Granger so damn important? He cursed and tossed the Pensieve onto the cushion next to him and dug his hands into his hair. An inner battle raged; should he swallow his pride and follow Dumbledore's orders or should he protect his ego and forget about it?

And without realizing it, Draco made a life altering decision.

He felt his body leave the apartment; suddenly he was speeding through cool air and then just as suddenly his feet struck sturdy ground. He peered around the blurred scene and rubbed his eyes feeling completely disoriented. He would much rather have traveled by broomstick. He heard the muffled sounds of good time and laughter and swatted his hand around as if to clear the fog.

The room violently came into focus and Malfoy found himself face to face with his Slytherin gang; Vincent, Gregory, Pansy, Millicent, and Blaise. They were waiting with a big crowd, all wearing heavy clocks, to get into the Great Hall. They seemed oddly unaware of his sudden appearance.

Draco's heart leapt, YES! HE WAS BACK! THANK GOD HE LOOKED INTO THE PENSIEVE! He looked around at the familiar Entrance Hall and let out a yelp of happiness. Quickly realizing his embarrassing display of emotion he flushed. Stupid Granger was rubbing off on him.

He sheepishly waved at his friends who were looking in his direction; they obviously wanted an explanation.

"Greetings everyone, I'm sure you've all been terribly worried about where I've been and I'm afraid once I tell you, you will only feel much-

"Can you believe we're back _here_, for _this?_" said Pansy raising an eyebrow at Blaise. Malfoy's mouth hung open in shock. Had Parkinson just…_interrupted_ him? Blaise groaned, "I can only hope these two are of a dying breed, this much house unity could ruin the competitive spirit around here."

Malfoy waved his arms and snapped his fingers, "HEL-LO! Earth to Pansy! Earth to Zabini!"

Blaise yawned and Pansy merely rolled her eyes linking arms with Millicent who was busy batting her eyelashes at…_Weasley!_

Malfoy extended his arm to smack Millicent for doing such a thing but all his hand met was air. Malfoy gasped; BLAST! He warily moved his hand through Millicent again; an act which sent shivers down his spine. But this confirmed it; he could not be seen! He fumed and fiercely set his arms across his chest.

Pansy followed Millicent's line of sight and shrieked with laughter, "Milli is just glad she got to be a member of the party, if you catch my drift." Blaise said something but Draco wasn't listening-

He had just acted like a complete fool! Thank Merlin nobody could see him, his reputation could be ruined!

Two feet away from him Draco noticed Harry lean towards Weasley to divulge something private and his evil mind whirred into action. Maybe being invisible had its perks.

He crept up behind them and listened in. He could only catch snippets,

"Ginny?"

"Morning long-hair-dress-BLOODY SHOES!"

"Did her parents get…OK?"

"Yeah, Too bad Snape made it-bad he-die on the way"

Potter chuckled,

"Dance?-she still-going through with-"

"As far as I know," Ron finished in a normal volume. He glanced at his watch, "Right. Harry we better be going." Harry nodded and the two dissolved into the crowd before Draco could catch up.

Malfoy was extremely confused. What were they going on about? Who was Ginny and what was wrong with her shoes? And what about her parents and Professor Snape? And where did they have to get? His pondering was cut short when the gigantic doors to the Hall magically opened. The crowd's volume rose with excitement and everyone began pushing and shoving to get inside. Malfoy chuckled haughtily, this must be one hell of a feast to cause such a commotion.

He then found himself being pushed into the Hall crushed between a burly wizard and his even burlier brother. After damaging at least three ribs the throng of people suddenly thinned and he could breathe again.

His eyes were watering and he was gasping for hair but he could not contain his shock with the appearance of the Great Hall. It was like nothing he'd ever seen.

The ceiling, which mirrored the sky outside, was a brilliant hue of blue and pink rose petals were falling softly all around. The familiar house tables were gone and replaced with rows upon rows of long wooden pews decorated with colorful flower arrangements. Flowing through the center of the Hall was a long, red velvet carpet leading all the way to the platform where the teacher's normally dined. Stairs led up to the platform and instead of the teacher's table there was a large white arch. Elegant gold carvings graced the stone arch and in front of it stood a rectangular alter embellished with gold and a silk, crimson fabric.

People began shrugging of their coats and Malfoy noticed they were all dressed very smartly in dress robes. Older wizards and witches were also present and everyone was beginning to find themselves seats. Teachers buzzed around and chatted cordially with the older magical community and many people were carrying cameras. In a moment of utmost horror the truth came crashing down on him.

This was his graduation and he was not here to participate in it.

He began to panic, this was completely horrible. How would he explain this to his father? What was Dumbledore going to tell everyone when they noticed that the school's Head Boy was missing?

He doubled over as a feeling of helplessness washed over him. Nobody could see him, what could he do? He broke down in the middle of the red carpet while his fellow classmates and the rest of the guests rushed to their seats. He looked up and almost cried in relief.

There he was! He was walking shyly up the steps to the platform and stopped to the right of the altar. The crowd cheered and he beamed, waving back at them.

Malfoy swelled with pride, this is what he liked to see. The public praising him like he deserved, the public delighted to be in his presence, awed by his beauty. He must admit that he looked good. He was wearing the finest set of dress robes he had ever seen and his hair and complexion glowed with health.

Draco quickly moved out of the aisle and sat in an almost empty bench near the back of the Hall. Marcus Flint entered the Hall and walked to stand beside Draco. The two shook hands while Marcus gave Malfoy his congratulations and Draco again beamed with happiness.

The crowd seemed to be holding its breath and the air seemed electrified with anticipation. Malfoy was simply giddy, they were all dying to hear his speech! He wasn't sure why Marcus was up there with him because he didn't remember the Quidditch Captain being particularly smart but he didn't let the matter bother him. All attention was on him and he loved it.

Dumbledore appeared at the front escorting a middle-aged witch dressed in fuschia robes and wearing a positively ecstatic expression. He led her behind the altar, kissed her hand, and made his way back to the bench on the left with the rest of the Hogwarts Faculty.

The anticipation in the crowd increased tenfold. Everyone was buzzing, "Almost here!" "Can't wait to see!" "Dress!" "Said to be most expensive in all of Britain!"

Malfoy's heart sank just a little. He was not wearing a dress and that meant they weren't talking about him. But if they weren't talking about him then who…

His thoughts were interrupted when music magically sounded around him. It was an instrumental tune but it wasn't what he was expecting. It didn't sound like the Hogwarts Graduation song his father had taught him.

Everyone simultaneously turned around in their seats; desperate to get a look at the back of the Hall. Malfoy felt odd with all the eyes looking towards him; he still couldn't be seen could he?

The crowd started clapping and he noticed a figure gliding past him. His jaw dropped; it was his mother. Narcissa Malfoy was walking smoothly down the carpet wearing light blue, knee-length robes and positively glowing at the Draco standing by the altar. The spectators clapped and snapped pictures. She suddenly stopped only a quarter of the way down and looked expectantly behind her. A petite woman dressed in a simple pink muggle dress hurried down the aisle to catch up with his mother. She had softly waving, brown hair and keen brown eyes. The two women greeted like old friends and walked the remaining length of the aisle together.

The next to enter was Crabbe and Goyle. The crowd laughed good-naturedly while they smiled dimly and shuffled down the aisle. Malfoy watched himself bury his head in his hands with embarrassment and he couldn't help but pity himself. Vincent and Greg were an embarrassment; he really ought to get rid of them.

Weasley appeared next, begrudgingly escorting a grinning Millicent Bulstrode. Millicent wore attractive lavender robes and Weasley was wearing a surprisingly un-tattered pair of his own. The guests squealed delightfully at their appearance and the flashes of cameras seemed to increase. Ron waved timidly at what Malfoy could only assume was his family and took his place on the left side of the altar. Millicent joined Marcus, Crabbe, and Goyle beside Draco.

There was an uproar among the guests and Draco whipped his head around to see the newcomers. He was disgusted to behold Potter who was escorting a very pretty redhead effortlessly down the carpet. The cameras were flashing furiously and the crowd seemed ready to explode with anxiety.

"Yes that's Ginny Weasley, She's the Maid-Of-Honor!" people were gushing all around him.

His brow furrowed _Maid-of-Honor_? He didn't remember that position at Hogwarts…all he knew about were the Prefects and the Heads. Surely this Maid could not be higher up than the Head Boy? Is that why they were paying her so much attention?

The couple reached the altar and stood next to Ron while looking concernedly towards the back of the Hall.

The Hall became abruptly silent and Draco was taken aback. Was he finally going to be able to give a speech?

Then everybody in the Great Hall stood up. Malfoy warily joined in and looked once again towards the large double doors. They slowly creaked open and revealed the final pair.

There was a collective intake of breath in Hogwarts; an angel had just materialized in the Great Hall.

In reality, what on first glance appeared to Draco to be an angel was actually Hermione Granger.

She was wearing a long white dress that was fitted and beaded at the top but fanned out beautifully at her waist. It fit her like a glove and seemed to accent every one of her bewitching features. It trailed behind her as she glided down the aisle on the arm of her loving father who was well known to Draco – Terran Granger.

Draco was in a stupor. He couldn't believe that this was Granger! Without thinking, his feet guided him down the aisle until he was in step Hermione. He stared at her and time seemed to stop.

The cameras stopped clicking, the crowd stopped screaming and the only thing he could hear was the thumping of his heart. He looked towards his future self waiting at the altar and, felt something twinge around his stomach area.

He comprehended what was going on now, but was _she_ the reason the future Draco Malfoy had been looking so damned chipper?

Unexplainably, Hermione turned her head and looked straight into his eyes and he knew the answer.

She turned away quickly to look at the future Draco and the spell was broken, time started up, the cameras blazed, and the crowd went mad.

Draco felt his feet leave the floor as he floated up above the congregation and was again speeding through cool air. He landed back on the apartment couch and looked around to find nothing had changed.

But _everything_ had changed.

Draco Malfoy waited patiently for his wife to return for two hours and was thankful for the downtime. It gave him time to sort some things out, now that he knew he had just witnessed his Wedding and everything.

There was just one more important matter he had to attend to.

He heard the door click open and the back of his neck prickled with an intensified awareness. _She_ was here. He stood up and found her rummaging through the fridge, he was relieved to see the kids were not with her.

"I was thinking maybe an easy pasta for dinner tonight? What do you think Draco?"

She pulled out tomato sauce and shut the door and was surprised to find him standing very close to her. "Why, aren't you feeling friendly today?" she teased and turned away to set the sauce on the counter. Then something strange happened, she found she could not turn around. She could not turn around because Draco had her inescapably hooked around the waist. She furrowed her brow and looked up at him, "Draco?" No answer. "Draco Malfoy let me go!"

He had a wild look in his eye that made her wary, like a fiery tiger ready to claim his prize. Draco pushed her back into the fridge and pinned her hands over her head. "No," he answered simply.

And before she could protest, Draco Malfoy was kissing Hermione Granger long and hard.

**Hahahahah WHOO that was _great_ wasn't it? I just feel so elated after finishing a chapter! And boy wasn't Malfoy sexy at the end of this chapter? I want to be thrown up against a fridge and ravished! **

**All silliness aside please REVIEW! I love you all and hope your summer is going beautifully! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Magical Muggle Unity

…**Hi. Boy do I feel sheepish…I don't even want to THINK about the last time I updated but for those of you who are keeping track I admit that it has been almost five months. FIVE MONTHS! I've been a terrible pen pal! Or writer or whatever it is that I am. I have written this chapter a million times in a billion different ways and it has never worked. Now, you may not think this one works either but it took a long time to get right and it's grown on me, and it's very important to the story. I know that when we last left Malfoy he was over the moon in luuurve with Hermione and DON'T WORRY he still is but do you really think he would throw caution to the wind this soon? I don't. Draco is a Malfoy with set beliefs and very large ego, it's going to take one major reality check to get him to permanently change his ways. So, we are taken deeper into what the world in the future has become in this chapter. So please review and thank you all for reviewing and bugging me to not abandon this story! You do not know what a driving force you have been, even though I _do_ love this story, sometimes I need a little motivation. But I have 105 reviews! Holy Cow! It's freaking great! And thank you also for telling me your thoughts on Snape and his evil or not evilness. I've decided not to share my opinion for the time being but I appreciated all your thoughts, ANYNOODLE it's time to get down to business! Here you are my lovely, darling readers! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Magical Muggle Unity

Malfoy ran his hands through Hermione's hair and she pushed herself harder against him. He had just slipped his hand under her shirt when-

The apartment door slammed behind his wife and kids abruptly bringing Draco back to reality.

He raked a hand through his hair; did he _really_ just dream that! Did he just fantasize about pinning Granger against a fridge and having his way with her? A feeling of complete disgust washed over him as he began to come to terms with the unwelcome emotion that had wormed its way into his heart.

So Malfoy was in love with Hermione Granger. Big deal. He would just have to get out of love with her. It couldn't be that hard, could it? He thought again of his chillingly life-like daydream and doubted whether it would be all that simple.

Just as he was considering surgically ugly-fying her face to make her less attractive, Elsie rammed into his stomach knocking the wind out of him. "Cr-crimity," he spluttered while Elsie grinned. He had to admit he preferred his daydream version of events when his kids were not at home.

"I made you something at the daycare center today daddy, do you like it?" It was a picture of a blonde squiggle punching a red squiggle. Draco laughed, "Is this me punching Weasley in the nose Elsie?" She nodded and her silver eyes shone, "Bloody fantastic," Malfoy breathed.

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Hermione, "Mind your language Mr. Malfoy!" His ears perked up at the sound of her voice and all of his resolve seemed to melt away. This was not good. His enemy should not have this type of effect on him!

"Ellie darling would you please go and wash up for supper?" she continued in a calm voice, "And tell grandpa to change David's diaper!" Malfoy listened to Elsie's footsteps fade away down the hall and stared at his thumbs as though they were very interesting. He could sense _her_ every movement, feel her path with each slight breeze. It was unnerving. Then, she made her way to the couch. She collapsed beside him and released a great sigh. Her arm skimmed his and his back became rigid.

"You were awfully chatty at the book store this afternoon; I have to admit that I'm glad you visited." He stared straight ahead and nodded. If he didn't look at her everything would be okay. "Draco? Draco is something wrong?" He shook his head. The concern in her voice pained him. _Drop it_ he pleaded _just drop it_. "Then why aren't you looking at me?" He didn't move. "Look at me Draco Malfoy!"

He cringed. If he looked at her he would lose all self control. He had ten biting remarks ready to be fired but he couldn't do it, he could not be nasty to her. Draco took a deep breath; maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He was tough and intelligent after all, maybe he would have no trouble looking at her.

He inched his head slowly in Hermione's direction and then he saw her. The air around Hermione Granger seemed electrified with her presence and she glowed with a rare goodness that radiated from deep within. Malfoy's brain turned to mush and his tongue became limp. There was no hope for him, he was now completely at her mercy. Her perfect face lit up with a smile and his heart swelled.

"There, that's better." Her voice hypnotized him; if she asked him to jump he'd ask 'How high?' "I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight, you know since my dad will be home to watch over the kids. It could be very…well what do you think?" she eyed him tentatively.

"Yes," he answered without thinking. Immediately he smacked himself in the head; _what was he saying? _He stood up and paced around the back of the couch, he needed to stop loving this woman and going on a date with her was certainly NOT the way to do it!

He tore his eyes away from her and focused on a spider scaling the wall of the kitchen. "I mean yes it could be very…" Malfoy didn't know where he was going with this, just what had she been implying earlier? "Very _thrilling_ but, I can't tonight because I have an important meeting with, with an old friend of mine," he finished with a satisfied smirk. Who said Malfoy's weren't good at thinking on their feet?

He sensed her frame drop, "Oh, yes well, that sounds lovely. We'll just do that, another erm, time then." He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from retracting his declination. Draco could not bear to see her sad, to see her in one ounce of pain. She stood up and he watched her walk rigidly into the kitchen and start searching around the fridge. "I'll start preparing supper, will you be staying or are you going out to eat with your long lost friend?" Hermione's smile was tight and her eyes were laced with sorrow and anger; she was hurt.

Draco could not remember feeling so awful in his entire life. Not even the embarrassment of being turned into a ferret by a professor in his fourth year could compare to this. He forced himself to look away. He must remain focused on his goal; to get the hell out of here and put things back to normal. "I'm afraid we've arranged to have dinner together, it was…his treat," he said lamely. She caught his eye and held him there, "You better get going." Her eyes were ice. They killed him. Hermione disappeared into the fridge once more and he grudgingly made his way towards a chair and pulled on his trench coat.

And though he desperately wanted to take her in his arms and kiss away her pain, Malfoy opened the door and stepped into the hall without a backward glance.

Malfoy shuffled down the stairs and hoped that the distance between himself and Granger would help weaken the feeling she awakened in him. But with each step the feeling did not fade.

He got out on Victoria Drive and turned his collar up against the January chill; now that he was out he wasn't quite sure what to do. What would he usually be doing on a Sunday night over the Christmas holiday? Naturally, he'd be terrorizing muggles or practicing the Dark Arts at the Manor-

_THAT WAS IT!_ He could go home to Malfoy Manor! Why hadn't he thought of this before? His father would certainly be able to remedy this screwed up situation! Malfoy set off at a jog in the direction of the pub that he had stopped at last time. All he had to do was temporarily connect their fire to the floo network and find some floo powder and distract all the muggles somehow and…his pace slowed. This was not going to be easy. How on Earth was he going to-

"Oi! Draco!" Malfoy looked up and saw an old classmate walking towards him; Dean Thomas. They had never spoken before in his life. "The Head and I missed you at the department today mate, not that you missed much; there's nothing to worry about ever since the new Minister put the M.M.U. laws into place. Not like the good 'ole days during in the war…" Dean's eyes crinkled and shone with memory. Draco flashed him a smirk, "Yes well I was very busy doing very important things today Thomas, sorry to disappoint." Dean's head snapped up and he looked at Malfoy as though not believing what he had heard. Dean looked as if he wanted to say something, thought better of it, and shook his head. "Anyway, just thought I'd say hello," he gave Malfoy a weird look and began to walk away when Draco grabbed his arm.

Malfoy did not like this boy but he needed to use him. He could help Malfoy get home. "Wait Thom-_Dean_. You wouldn't happen to have a spare bit of floo powder on you, would you?" Dean laughed, "Oh yeah, right in my back pocket!" he continued chuckling until he saw Malfoy's serious expression. His eyes grew wide in disbelief, "Merlin Draco what kind of trouble are you in! Why in the world would you have to travel by floo?"

"I need to get to the Manor," said Malfoy. "Oh," Dean looked somber. Malfoy did not like that look. "I know they have fireplaces connected to the network in _designated_ areas under the MMU's but I've never had to use one before, I've always used the _designated_ apparition areas. But I suppose you can't apparate inside the Manor grounds," said Dean.

Malfoy's head was spinning; the new minister? M.M.U. laws? _Designated_ areas? He _really_ needed help. "But you can help me can't you?" Draco was practically begging, "Can you help me Dean?" Dean looked thoughtful for a moment and then fixed Malfoy with a determined gaze. "Knew I didn't carry this around for nothing," he said, whipping out a thin green booklet emblazoned with the words _A Wizard's Guide to the Magical Muggle Unity Laws_. Before Malfoy had a chance to read more Dean had opened to the table of contents and began scanning the pages, "MMU greetings and contact, no, MMU manners and etiquette, no, MMU communication techniques, no, AHA! MMU designated areas!" He flipped to the back half of the booklet. "Where are we? Oh right in Chelsea. It says here there should be a designated floo area very near here, in _the Corrigenda Pub_." Dean looked up and grinned, "Fantastic its right there!" he exclaimed pointing to the left. He looked down at the booklet with a newfound respect, "This little thing really is useful. Who knew?"

Draco clapped him on the back, "I appreciate this Dean, now if you don't mind I really must go." Dean waved his hand as if to say it was no bother, "Not a problem Draco my good man. Listen, I better see you at work tomorrow and," he regarded the little green book, "And you better take this. Just in case." He handed it the Malfoy. "Don't worry about me, I've got another version," Dean took out another booklet, except this one was blue and read _A Muggle's Guide to the Magical Muggle Unity Laws_. "It's my mum's! And remember the password is _superrealismus_." Dean called before he turned around and headed down the street.

Malfoy felt the sheer weight of the leaflet in his hands and became dizzy. It was truly a different world; one that he did not know anything about. His mind wanted to reject everything that was being thrown at him: magical and muggle unity? How could this have happened? It was what his family and all of the pureblooded wizards had been fighting against since the beginning of time…how could this have happened? He stuffed the thing in his pocket. The sooner he got home the better.

Malfoy made his way to the pub and reached the heavy, wooden door. Something caught his eye that he hadn't seen before. A diamond-shaped, green sticker featuring a wand crossed with a hammer in the shape of an X. _MMU DESIGNATED_ it read. His stomach clenched and he pulled open the door, the same smell of smoke and dankness wafted towards him as he squinted to scan the questionable characters scattered about the dark room. He saw the manly bartender Suzy moving around behind the bar on the right side of the pub. More seats were filled than last time and a few men were playing cards and pool near the back of the room. Malfoy looked to the left and saw something he had missed the first time he had burst in here; a fireplace.

The nastiest fireplace he had ever seen. The mantle slanted to the left and someone seemed to have taken a one foot bite out of the right side. The hearth was filled with wet and moldy ash and soot and other undecipherable objects. Malfoy thought he saw something that looked alarmingly like a human hand among the rubbish. Above the fireplace hung an ashen painting of a young woman with glittering hair being burnt at the stake but, she appeared to be laughing. A cracked jar of floo powder was precariously balanced on the mantle and threatening to fall at any moment.

Malfoy rescued the jar and stared dubiously into the fireplace. How on Earth was he supposed to start a fire in this? He reached into his coat pocket and blanched; he did not have his wand. _Where was his wand?_ It dawned on him and he cursed, he had left it back at school before the New Year's Eve party! How could he have been so stupid? Draco silently berated himself while he made his way to the bar. Suzy saw him and scowled; she must still remember his last visit. But he thought that Dumbledore had altered her memory?

"Hello I was wondering if I could borrow a match or…or something?" Suzy glared at Malfoy, "There's no smoking allowed in here sir." He rolled his eyes, "I don't want to smoke I just want to start a fire because I'm cold," he snapped. She narrowed her eyes, "The fireplace is broken sir," she said with an enigmatic gleam in her eye and turned back to wiping dusty bottles.

He sank down onto a nearby barstool. What was that all about? And wasn't this supposed to be a bloody "MMU" designated area! He pulled out the leaflet and located _Designated Areas page 77_. He flipped to the page:

_The Department of Magical Transportation has worked tirelessly to provide wizards with safe and more convenient ways to travel all around the United Kingdom in regards to the new MMU laws. The Apparition and Floo Regulation offices have set up hundreds of "Designated Areas" where wizards are able to travel in muggle areas. Follow the guide on the next pages to locate the designated area nearest you and learn how to use it. _

He skipped _Locating your Designated Area _and stopped at _How to use your Designated Area: The Floo Network._

_Each Floo Designated Area is decorated with a very special painting. When the subject of the painting is given the correct password the fire will ignite and you will be able to go wherever you choose following the regular floo powder travel procedures. **Remember** Designated Areas are populated by muggles who are part of the One Great Britain Alliance; it is OK to perform magic in front of them! And please be responsible so we can continue to practice and expand Magical and Muggle Unity. _

_-Madam Edgecombe Head of the Floo Regulation Office_

So that's why Dumbledore had not obliviated Suzy's memory, she was part of this ridiculous One Great Britain Alliance.

He shook his head; the changes of this new world were staggering and they suffocated him. The need to speak to someone with whom he saw eye-to-eye increased tenfold. Malfoy made his way towards the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder out of the jar. He stared up at the painting of the young woman and she suddenly came to life and giggled airily, "Password?" she chirped. "S_uperrealismus_." The fire burst into life and a wave of warm air made his face tingle. Draco took a deep breath, "Malfoy Manor."

**OK so was it a bit of a trip? Too confusing? It's supposed to be a little confusing because you are seeing it from Draco's point of view i.e. for the first time and all of this new information is staggering and difficult to comprehend etc. I like all the new developments though, any guesses on Malfoy's job or his boss? Who do you think the new Minister of Magic is? And don't you enjoy the _MMU Handbook_? I certainly had fun with that! I wouldn't mind a little MMU because if magic is real I am the first in line to meet wizards and witches. Review if you feel the need kiddies (and I HOPE you do!) Until next time, and I can almost swear that you won't be growing a grey beard…unless you already are that is, by the time I next update. Ta ta!**


	12. Malfoy Manor

**Here is the next chapter, hope I didn't take too long to update this time. **

Chapter 12: Malfoy Manor

Before Draco Malfoy had even stepped over the hearth he knew that something was wrong. There was a draft in the drawing room, a smell of dry rot, and the feeling of despair seemed to hang in the air. Never before had the Manor felt anything less than perfect to Malfoy and never before had he felt so scared.

He stepped into the once-infamous Manor drawing room and took in his surroundings with horrified eyes.

Every plush velvet couch was tainted with rips and stains, the collection of rare books strewn were about with torn pages rustling in the breeze, bottles of expensive liquor lay broken on the floor along with pieces of expensive china and crystal that sat forgotten and faded.

The large bay windows behind him, once the envy of every well-off wizarding family, were smashed and dim under layers and years of grime. As if by instinct Malfoy rubbed off a circle of grime and stared out into the grounds. He saw the crumbling ruins of the intimidating front gate and the burned remains of their grand garden.

He felt hollow.

His home, his principles, and his pureblood line had been destroyed. Everything he had held true was gone.

He walked solemnly through the rest of the house, as silent as the grave, discovering more of the same damage and devastation that he had in the drawing room. His most prized possessions strewn everywhere as though worthless pieces of trash. The revered family portraits defamed or burned making them barely recognizable, heirlooms that his father had put so much value and store in when he was a child; obliterated.

Draco Malfoy was a broken man. How was he going to survive? He scowled, _fuck_ surviving. What was the point in living if this was what his life would become? Why go on each day if his future was darker than the darkest night?

He collapsed on the front mahogany staircase, which was now smelly and moldy, and felt hot angry tears travel down his cheeks. There was no point in trying to get back to the past now, no, he was much more resigned to sit here in his broken home and starve to death. That would show them…whoever "them" was…

But Malfoy's pity party was cut short when he heard a soft voice from around the corner.

"And over here is the grand entrance sir, Moxie is sure you will love it, sure it will be perfect for what you is looking for. Master was sure it would be. He hear that you is not finding the right place and he want to help out, Master is always helping."

"You know what Moxie," another voice, a man's voice, said, "I don't think I need to see anymore. You and your master are quite right; this is exactly what I am looking for and at this price…why there's simply no way I can refuse! Tell him I'll get back to him as soon as possible alright? And have a fine day Moxie; you've been a wonderful tour guide. Good day." There was a _pop_ and Malfoy guessed the man had disapparated.

His feeling of hopelessness was replaced with blinding rage. How _dare_ they sell off his house piece by piece? Had anyone even asked his permission? No. And he would make them pay; Malfoy would kill them for it.

He rounded the corner into the decrepit dining room and grabbed at the first thing he saw. It shrieked in terror and shivered uncontrollably under his cold clutch. He lifted the thing up and saw his own face, contorted in rage, reflected back at him from the wide eyes of a house elf. Tears of terror were spilling onto her cheeks.

"Master! Oh Master whatever is the matter? Moxie is doing no bad Master she swears, Moxie is only doing what you is requesting of her sir. Please don't hurt Moxie sir."

"You filthy wretch, you _stupid whore_! I'm no master of yours!" he spat, "I WOULD NEVER ASK YOU TO SELL MY HOUSE! YOU CHEATING, LYING, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING _THIEF_!" he exploded, his face purple with fury, "I WON'T STAND FOR YOU GETTING RICH OFF OF MY BENEFIT!"

He smashed the helpless elf on the floor and picked up one of the fourteen karat gold dining chairs that had been in his family for centuries. Malfoy raised the chair above his head preparing for the blow and took a deep breath, not taking the time to think about what he was doing, and not caring.

When suddenly, "Mommy?" Draco, his breath ragged with anger, looked up into the faces of what appeared to be three balls of fuzz with wide blue eyes. Their mommy immediately stopped crying and fixed her children with a blazing look. "Darlings," she croaked, "Mommy loves you very much and wants you to go into the kitchen like good elves now. She will…she will always be with you."

The larger two started to shuffle away but the third, and the smallest, stayed with her gaze fixed steadily on Draco. "Master Malfoy?" she breathed, "What is you doing here? What is you doing with my mommy?"

And staring into the eyes of the young house elf he was moved by the resemblance she had to Elsie, his _daughter_ Elsie. Draco's arms began to waver. He tried to shake off the new feeling trying to overtake his rage; this elf had sold his house! His family's possessions! His whole life had been destroyed by her!

"Leave," Malfoy snapped at the little elf, "Your mommy and I need to talk alone."

But the elf didn't move, and her brother and sister joined her and puffed out their chests. "Get away from my mommy!" she squealed and Moxie moaned. "Children _please_ listen to mommy, just this once. Leave. Leave and get Madame Granger as fast as you can, please darlings, because mommy loves you."

"NO!" Malfoy yelled at the elves, "Stay where you are! You are not to contact Granger, I _forbid_ you to move or get Madame Granger." The children stayed where they were and Moxie began to sob again, "N-n-no, p-please Master Malfoy do not hurt m-my children!"

"You _ruined_ me elf! _Stripped_ me of everything! What have YOU to say to that!" Malfoy exclaimed; eyes bulging.

"I is doing nothing of the sort Master; I is only doing what you is telling me. I never disobey sir, I never disobey!" wailed Moxie.

"LIAR! CROOK!"he yelled hoarsely, wildly. Malfoy could feel his world caving in around him, could feel himself becoming buried. He needed to release his anger and frustration; he needed to blame somebody, anybody.

"DON'T YOU DARE DISRESPECT ME TO MY FACE ELF!" he shrieked, wielding his chair with a newfound vigor. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

Moxie stared up at him with her alarmingly clear and calm blue eyes; hauntingly martyr like. "I is not understanding your feelings sir," she whispered, "But I is always willing to talk about them if you like."

Her words hit him like a shot to the heart. This house elf, part of a race continually repressed and mistreated by people like him, was treating with kindness even before he was preparing to kill her. She had nothing and yet she had smiled at her children and spared her last breath trying to protect them. He was about to murder her and still she could not find a cruel word to speak to him. And wasn't it the same with Granger? She was continually taunted by wizards like himself and his father for being a muggle born and although Hermione knew how to defend herself, he should know, she never did anything hurtful or malicious to him. She rose above every single insult and became the smartest witch in his year in more ways than one. Even muggles had their good points; they had learned to survive without magic and though completely daft at times, had agreed to unite with the magical race in order to help the wizarding world out.

Draco lowered the chair and placed it back at the table. He reached down to Moxie who flinched but allowed him to pick her up anyways. "Moxie," he said softly, "A house isn't everything is it? Things and power and blood don't make the man do they? They don't bring happiness?"

"Master!" Moxie exclaimed, "If that was true, Voldemort would have been the happiest man in the world instead of the most tortured."

Draco smiled; speaking with Moxie, he had never felt so humbled in his life.

Two hours later Draco made his way down the old drive, now dirty and missing a good number of cobblestones, and walked as if floating on air. Moxie had informed him that the Manor had been used as a hideout for the Order during the war and had received most of the damage from that and Draco had the decency to feel proud.

That evening she had been speaking with a man who was having difficulty finding a place to open his muggle school. When Draco had heard about it he had ordered Moxie to contact the man and show him the Manor; with a few renovations the house would be perfect. He had to grin at the irony of his home becoming a school for muggle children.

He looked up at the stars in the clear sky and sighed; the things that he held true were not gone. The twisted and foolish values that he had so fervently clung to had finally been replaced with the sensible truths that had been there all along; that blood didn't matter, that reputation wasn't everything. He wondered how he could have ever believed otherwise.

Draco learned that his mother worked as a secretary in the Ministry of Magic in the new department established under the MMU laws by the Minister of Magic Neville Longbottom. Malfoy actually chuckled out loud; _Longbottom_! Who would have ever believed in a million years that the chubby, klutzy kid would become the leader of the magical world?

He found out that he worked as an Auror along with Dean Thomas and his boss, and Head Auror, Harry Potter. Malfoy scowled _no shock there_. When Moxie had seen Draco's less than enthusiastic response on learning the news she was surprised. Why, she inquired, would a man be so disgusted to hear that his good friend was successful? Malfoy had recoiled, he was willing to accept almost all of the changes and information he was learning but some things…things like his firm dislike for Harry Potter just couldn't change…at least, not right away.

He reached the crumbling gate and prepared to disapparate and suddenly his mind was full of her.

Hermione.

He loved her so much, more than he ever thought possible. She was everything he'd ever wanted and she gave him everything that he'd ever need. The way she walked, and talked, and ate, and slept, and blinked, and breathed, and hiccupped, and frowned, and smiled, and hoped, and dreamed, and loved him. They were all so wonderful. She was more than he deserved and he knew that. He knew that he was the luckiest man in the world to have her. And, he admitted, he had kind of loved her all along. Even before he had been transported to the future, it must have something to do with that _forbidden fruit_ thing.

Over the past week he had experienced some miraculous things. The meaning of family, of unconditional love, the fact the he himself was capable of loving someone else. He didn't want to change his future! Dumbledore was right; his future depended on what he did and he wouldn't waste his time here. Draco loved the future now, so much so that he didn't want to leave. He wanted to get home and be with his family, he wanted to be with Hermione.

And so, with one last look at his crumpled old house, Draco Malfoy spun around and disapparated with a _pop_.

**MAJOR mental sigh Well that was a long time coming wasn't it? The "redemption" chapter. I wasn't even planning on writing today and look what happened, this poured out of me. This chapter makes me smile. It gives me hope, you know? Hope that even the baddest of baddies, Malfoy, can redeem himself. So, you all know what's left don't you? gets all giddy! The HAPPILY EVER AFTER! Right? Or…is it? Muahahahahahahaha, well my pretties you will just have to review like mad pretties on mad pills to get me to reveal it to you. I'm not kidding, I want like 150 reviews before I continue. So go on now, be good. Love,**


	13. It's Good to Be in Love

**It's good to be in love and it's good to write a story about it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13: It's Good to Be in Love

Draco glided up noiselessly to Hermione's bedroom window on his newly purchased Firebolt _Inferno_ and was pleased to see a light glowing from inside. He smirked as he caught sight of his outfit, thinking that he was quite possibly the most devilishly romantic man on Earth. And he would need to be too, in order to earn his wife's forgiveness.

Hermione hung up her fuzzy, pink robe and shook out her hair. She had a pounding headache and a long sleep on a large, comfortable bed was just what the mediwizard ordered. She flicked off the lights and curled up under the fluffy, white comforter. She was just starting to drift off when she heard an irritating tapping sound. _What could that be?_ she wondered. She sat up and listened intently. It seemed to be coming from the windows. Ooh, although she hated to admit it, she sort of wished Draco were here, she was rubbish at facing up to strange people tapping creepily at windows.

So, she did what any other self-respecting, top-of-their-class witch in her position would do, and performed a simple charm which blocked out all noise.

Draco was freezing. He had been pounding on the blasted window for ten minutes now and there was no way that Hermione, sleeping or not, had not heard it.

"_Christ_ woman! Open up!" he chattered, trying, and failing, to pick the lock on the latch. If only he hadn't idiotically left his wand in the past after that party! His body fell with defeat; how was he going to get in now? He had to see her!

Hermione sighed with satisfaction. _There. No more scary noise._ She settled in and closed her eyes, but try as she might she couldn't relax. Her thoughts had become clouded with Draco. Again. _When I get my hands on him_ she thought scathingly _he will wish he'd never been born. He is going to pay for the brush off tonight. Not that it's anything to me that is, it doesn't bother me one bit. _

Her frugal attempt to belittle the situation was unsuccessful, she felt hot tears tickle her eyes, but determinedly held them back. There would be no crying tonight. She had almost completely calmed herself down when something most unexpected and unsettling happened. The creepy tapping could no longer be controlled with a simple silencing charm…because it had just burst into her room.

She jumped off her bed landing on the floor; trying to hide from the intruder on the other side. "Stay back!" Hermione screamed, "I have a gun and I _know_ how to use it!"

"Go ahead then!" the intruder yelled back in a lovely, low voice, "Anything to numb the pain!"

Hermione stood up in surprise. "Draco?" She regarded the pile of rubble containing glass shards and dry wall and saw an inkling of blonde hair, and her anger evaporated for the time being. "Draco! It _is_ you! Oh-_oh_ are you alright? What in the world were you doing outside the window?"

Draco groaned and emerged from the debris. "Cleaning it of course," he grunted sarcastically. He would not be surprised if he had broken three ribs barging in here like an imbecile. It was almost cruel the merciless power the woman had over him now.

He emerged and Hermione could barely believe her eyes. "Draco are you wearing a…a, our _shower curtain_?" Her eyebrows were furrowed in bewilderment.

Draco gallantly dusted off the plastic shower curtain, that he had slung over his shoulder like a Greek God, and flashed a knee weakening smile. "I've been a really sorry sod these past few days Hermione and this is my way of apologizing. Forgive me?"

Her expression turned stony; all of her old feelings of aggression returning, "Oh, so now you _want_ to take a shower with me do you? Well I'm sorry. I need my privacy." Hermione turned around and hid herself under the sheets of their bed.

"Hermione please-"

"You have been nothing but nasty to me lately,"

"I know and I'm telling you that I'm sorry,"

"And don't even get my started on _tonight_! What the bloody hell was that? Why did you just…" her voice became very small, "Just leave me like that?"

Draco decided to tell her the truth. "I went to visit my house."

Hermione was silent for a moment, and then her head appeared from under the covers. "Is something wrong?" She looked concerned.

"No, it was just something I had to do."

A silent understanding passed between the two of them and they just stared at each other. Not wanting or needing to say anything.

"I'm in love with you Hermione."

She still looked sad.

"Do you know how difficult it was to set this up tonight?" He motioned around the room and she shook her head, her frown seeming to fade a bit, "I had to find a way to steal the shower curtain, then I had to travel to Diagon Alley by _designated_ floo area and purchase this brand new broom," Her mouth began to twitch, "Then I had to fly myself all the way home, drop my drawers," she was definitely smiling now, "And

freeze outside in this plastic sheet. AND ALL WITHOUT MAGIC!

"I know that I've been acting…strangely…alright _horribly_, but what's done is done. And I'm better now. Please forgive me."

Her smile faded again and her eyes focused on the comforter. She was deep in thought and said nothing. Draco had almost given up hope when-

"Well, I suppose you could use the shower. Crashing through our bedroom wall made you fairly filthy."

He grinned from ear to ear and enveloped her in his arms, whispering sweet nothings into her hair and kissing every bit of exposed flesh he could find. She started laughing uncontrollably and then he started laughing uncontrollably and then they were rolling around on the bed and - he was on top of her. Looking down into her fine dark eyes.

The moment finally here, he dove in for the kiss, a violent and passionate tongue kiss filled with-

"Mmm MMM!" said Hermione, pushing him away and shaking her hands in protest. He pulled back.

"What is it!"

"Crimity! Who are you Draco? Hannibal Lector!" she swiped at her mouth in disgust, "I'm a human being not a popsicle!"

"Sorry dear, guess I just got a little excited," he smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

She laughed, "It's fine, fine. Just kiss me like you usually do, alright?"

Draco was in a pickle, he had been with women before and they all seemed to like the ferocious tiger approach. Of course, _his_ woman had to be the one to break the mold. What did she want? More tongue? More foreplay? Biting? That was how she'd liked it in his fantasy!

Draco raked his mind for information on how to seduce Hermione and finally remembered the day he had had to pay her "tax."

"You mean simple? Just pecks?"

She rolled her eyes, "I was thinking more along the lines of gentle. Slow and sensuous."

He grinned like a Cheshire cat. _Oh, he could do slow and sensuous._ He went in again.

"Mmmm," she purred, the sound vibrating through her chest to his. "_That's_ more like it."

This ensued for the next several minutes, along with expertly timed removal of clothing on Draco's part, until finally-

"Hermione?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I think it's high time we took that shower." She giggled and he hoisted her over his shoulder, carrying her off into the bathroom. Steam billowed out of the door followed by the soothing sound of water and all seemed right with the world.

This was one shower that had been seriously overdue.

Four exhilarating hours later, Draco lay exhausted and beaming in bed; his limbs entangled with hers. _Well, it was now a proven fact,_ he thought, _he was most definitely the unrivaled god of sex. A master in the bedroom, a genius of prowess, the Don Juan of his generation. _

He coddled Hermione closer to him and held her tight, never wanting to let go. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Sometimes I can't believe this," she whispered after a while.

His brow furrowed, "Believe what?"

"This. Us. That I married my worst enemy."

"Well, you know love and hate are very closely related emotions."

She nodded, "Yes, and yet…" she laughed.

"What? What is it?"

"I was just imagining my reaction if someone had told me ten years ago that I, Hermione Granger, was going to marry you!" She laughed again. "You! Draco Malfoy! I simply would have died!"

Draco smiled cryptically, "Oh I think you'd be surprised," he gazed out of the window thoughtfully, "Once you got over the initial…disbelief, I think you'd find that it's really not so shocking at all."

She brushed the topic aside with her hand, "Anyways, just a thought.

"Now, all of this 'showering' has made me exhausted and I need my beauty sleep. 'Night love."

He kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Hermione."

She snuggled deeper into his chest while he continued to gaze out the window, allowing his mind to wander. How ironic that she would ask that question tonight, it was almost like…destiny.

Not that Draco Malfoy believed in fate or anything. Because he didn't. It was just a freak accident, which turned out to be a fortunate accident, which led him to Hermione. Nothing predetermined about it. Because if fate giveth then fate could taketh away. And Draco was not going to allow anyone to take Hermione.

Unfortunately for Malfoy, another popular quote also stated that "What goes to the future must come back to the past," and he was going to have a hard time fighting that one.

**So I tried my best. Didn't want anything too graphic on the sex scene thing, just something fun and naughty you know? I like how Hermione and Draco are still quarreling in the future too, just seems more realistic. And if you'd noticed I didn't get 150 reviews, but I'm not sore because 127 is pretty freaking awesome! Whoo! And didn't you like how they finally got together in the shower? I thought that was some cute writing. Anyways I'm kind of sad because this story is winding down…eeek I _KNOW_! Terrible! So review! And perhaps I'll continue with…a sequel? But don't leave me yet because we have a couple chapters left to go. Till next time, adieu,**


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

He had been here for three weeks now, but it didn't seem like a lifetime would be enough. He had held his son and learned how to properly change a diaper. He had formed devious plots and schemes with his daughter and taught her how to fly. He had bonded with Terran and had even gotten the hang of the car. Well, sort of.

And Hermione, Hermione had been an absolute star. She was so good and so smart and quite funny. He couldn't imagine his life without her and that dark time when he hadn't loved her seemed dull and insignificant. And very faraway.

That was why when he saw her necklace laying forgotten in their bed that morning he felt a shock of fear. He knew that she never took it off.

_Perhaps it fell off while she slept_ he reasoned, _yes, yes that's most definitely what happened. _He felt relief wash over him as he gingerly picked up the necklace and walked to the kitchen.

Draco stepped into the kitchen and dropped the necklace on the floor. No. This could not be happening. Not now. _Not yet_.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore smiled, "I am glad to see that you have _finally_ learned that wasting time is a fruitless waste of energy."

Draco said nothing.

The headmaster looked somber, "And now that you've served your purpose it is time for you to return to us. The world needs you Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts needs you, _she needs you_." Dumbledore hunched down and plucked the necklace up from the floor. He extended the necklace to Draco.

"But, but professor, Hermione doesn't know about where I went? She doesn't know anything? Her future? _Our future_?"

Dumbledore sighed, "I am afraid Mr. Malfoy that your journey does not end here. You have a rather er- _harrowin_g task ahead of you," He smiled again, "But I know that it is something you can handle.

"Now, grab hold of this my dear boy and to quote yourself 'let's get out of here and get back to our own time.'" He motioned to the necklace.

Draco extended a shaky hand. _So this was it, the end. The end of something…something that had seemed so real and yet, it was all for nothing. No one knew about it and no one would remember it except him and the headmaster_. He sighed, _it would be impossible for him to forget this. No other woman would ever be enough because they wouldn't be her. And the Hermione he'd be returning to hated him. He'd be returning to Granger_.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore was staring at him with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry," Draco said. With a deep breath he warily stretched out and touched the necklace. His stomach felt extremely knotted.

Then, terribly sudden, he felt as if he was being dragged forward by his belly button. Images swirled sickeningly around him and the air was full of disconcerting sounds and smells. Just as he was on the verge of losing last night's dinner they came to a halt. He blinked and stared about; he was in the Hospital Wing. He was back at Hogwarts. He looked down at his hands and saw that he was 17 again and noted with alarm that he was no longer wearing a wedding ring.

But before he could even properly get his bearings the woman of his dreams had something to say,

"MALFOY! You _HUGE_ prat have got some _SERIOUS_ explaining to do!"

"Hello to you too dear…"

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE END! FINITO! SIGH-A-NARA! Or is it! It's your choice, REVIEW!**


End file.
